Nuestra Tercera Navidad
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 7. *Relato Navideño* Se acerca la navidad y Ranma y Akane por fin han dado un paso más en su relación; por desgracia, Ranma aún no sabe cómo ser un buen novio y todo se le complica con la llegada de la Nochebuena. ¿Será capaz de hacer feliz a Akane en esa noche tan especial?


**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos para divertirme y entretener a los demás.

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Aclaración****: **Al igual que en Halloween, hoy toca relato especial por las fechas en las que estamos ¡Navidad! *_* Además he pensado que a todos nos vendría bien dejar a un lado (solo temporalmente) el drama intenso y tristísimo de "Vivir sin Ti" por una dulce, divertida y romanticona historia navideña de nuestra pareja favorita. ¡Espero que os guste!

**.**

**Relato 7****: 16/12—30/12**

**(Relato especial y auto conclusivo de Nochebuena)**

…

**..**

**.**

**Nuestra Tercera Navidad**

**.**

Hacía mucho frío en la casa y eso que aún no había comenzado a nevar.

Los noticiarios apuntaban a que no sería una navidad especialmente fría en Japón, más concretamente no se esperaba nieve en Nerima ni antes, ni después de la navidad.

Los últimos días incluso había brillado el sol, a pesar de que el viento que soplaba era cortantemente frío. Eso hacía que la luz del día fuera más pálida y también más pura de un modo que Ranma no entendía. Aunque le gustaba.

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad.

Sin embargo, por las noches, sin la reconfortante presencia de ese sol pálido, parecía más invierno todavía.

No había nubes, el cielo oscuro era una manto de estrellas que parecían tiritar allá arriba o quizás bailar en torno a una enorme luna dorada que se había instalado en el centro. La noche anterior, Ranma se había quedado prendado de su imagen resplandeciente. No recordaba otra ocasión en que la hubiera visto con ese aspecto y al menos pasó quince; no, veinte minutos mirándola embelesado. Hasta que sintió la nariz tan congelada que le dolió como si fuese a partirse en dos.

Esta noche se cuidó de echar una sola mirada fuera, pues no quería quedarse atontado de nuevo con la luna. Tenía algo importante que hacer.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche se puso en guardia. Salió de su cálido futón, y de puntillas, fue hasta la puerta de su cuarto para asomar la cabeza al pasillo. Había silencio absoluto, tal y como esperaba. Por si acaso, decidió esperar un poco más. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas sobre el futón y aguardó hasta las doce y media. Entonces, repitió la misma operación.

El pasillo le respondió con el mismo silencio.

El chico sonrió brevemente y se animó a salir.

Realmente ninguna casa, y mucho menos debía esperarse de aquella, está _totalmente_ en silencio por la noche. Ranma lo comprobó, manteniendo la calma y su aplomo. Porque del otro lado de las puertas que iba dejando atrás en su andadura nocturna le llegaron algunos sonidos que, por otro lado, encontró de lo más normales.

Escuchó ronquidos y gruñidos que salían del dormitorio de invitados donde dormían sus padres, algún susurro sin sentido que se escapaba del cuarto de su tío Soun (Sí, Akane ya le había dicho que a veces su padre hablaba en sueños). El maestro Happosai incluso se reía dormido y las respiraciones profundas de las hermanas Tendo se dejaban oír por debajo de sus puertas cerradas.

Pero eso no era todo, claro.

El viento helado azuzaba las ramas de los árboles del jardín creando un sonido zumbante. La casa cedía bajo su propio peso, algunos muebles cedían con lastimeros gemidos de cansancio. Y había un grifo, él no sabía dónde, que goteaba cada pocos segundos.

No solo los habitantes de esa casa hablaban dormidos, también lo hacía la propia vivienda y Ranma creyó, en ese instante, conocer de memoria todos esos sonidos. Los había escuchado muchas veces, consciente o inconscientemente. Eso le hizo recordar que pronto harían tres años desde que llegó al dojo. Iba a ser la tercera navidad que pasara allí, con los Tendo.

Ese fue un pensamiento que atrajo emociones diversas a su corazón; Ranma estuvo a punto de rozarlas y descubrir cuáles eran, pero entonces le recorrió un escalofrío que le distrajo.

Bajó los ojos. No se había calzado y el suelo estaba tan frío como si fuera una pista de hielo. Sus dientes rechinaron pero siguió adelante.

Con un suspiro, se detuvo frente a la puerta del patito amarillo. Aguzó el oído pero todo seguía igual; el viento, los ronquidos, el grifo… la armonía de esa melodía le templó los nervios. Miró el patito, imaginando las letras allí dibujadas. Tomó aire y giró el pomo.

.

.

.

Dentro de aquel cuarto había un tipo de quietud distinto, notó Ranma.

Incluso… ¿pudiera ser que hiciera menos frío?

Sus ojos fueron a parar a la cama en primer lugar y distinguió un bulto bajo las sabanas, acurrucado y tapado hasta la cabeza. Intentó escuchar la respiración contenida en esa habitación pero era demasiado suave. Y sus ojos saltaron, irremediablemente de vuelta a la luna.

La ventana sobre el escritorio tenía las cortinas abiertas y la majestuosa luna llenaba el recuadro negro, proyectando su luz dentro de la estancia. Los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron y sus pies se movieron solos hasta que sus dedos rozaron la madera de la mesa. Se apoyó ligeramente y la observó.

Últimamente sentía la incontrolable necesidad de observar la luna, las estrellas, incluso las flores con gran estupor y un interés que le costaba entender. Sabía que no era una actitud muy varonil y por eso lo hacía cuando nadie podía sorprenderle.

No era una nueva afición o algo parecido; tenía algo de necesidad, pero sin la parte negativa. Le salía de forma natural y no se le ocurrían razones para privarse de ello más allá de la, ya mencionada, necesidad de proteger su virilidad frente a otros.

En especial de su amada madre.

La luna era un círculo perfecto, amarillo, brillante… refulgente en el firmamento. La rodeaba una especie de aureola dorada que robaba el aliento, las estrellas parpadeaban ante tanto resplandor.

De pronto, otra luz se encendió a su derecha, bajo las mantas y el bulto que ocultaba se revolvió. Akane sacó la cabeza de debajo y entornó los ojos al verle allí.

—Ranma…

El chico se olvidó de la luna y de las estrellas.

El rostro de Akane estaba encendido, las mejillas arreboladas y su pelo despeinado a causa de la almohada. Sacó la linterna para enfocarle y el chico guiñó los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, apartando un poco más las mantas. En realidad era una funda nórdica rellena de plumas sintéticas que calentaba mucho más que una simple manta; por eso, refugiada bajo ella, el rostro de la chica mantenía ese cálido color—. Estás descalzo… otra vez —apuntó, meneando la cabeza. Apartó aún más la funda y le hizo un gesto—. Vamos, entra.

El chico movió la cabeza para cerciorarse de que había cerrado convenientemente la puerta y después obedeció. Se deslizó bajo la funda y Akane tiró de ella para cubrirles por completo. La linterna estaba colocada entre ambos, y un pequeño cojín amortiguaba su potente haz de luz.

Ciertamente, Ranma captó en seguida un preciado calor en ese pequeño espacio, especialmente en la sabana que cubría el colchón y que flotaba sobre él junto con un olor muy agradable.

_El olor de Akane_ adivinó enseguida. Aquel debía ser también su calor.

Ranma se retorció en busca de una postura cómoda y que no desbaratara ese pequeño fuerte de sábanas y almohadas que su prometida había construido para huir del frío. Se colocó de lado, aplastando su brazo izquierdo con su cuerpo y encogiendo el derecho sobre su pecho.

Akane, tumbada bocabajo, le miraba con una mueca de diversión.

—¿Qué mirabas? —Le preguntó cuándo el chico dejó de moverse.

—Nada —respondió él, anticipando burlas por su parte si confesaba su inusitado nuevo interés por el cielo nocturno—. ¿Y tú qué hacías aquí debajo?

Akane apoyó la barbilla sobre el colchón, pensativa, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa.

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa —Le respondió. Apartó la linterna y hundió la mano bajo la almohada, que apoyada contra el cabecero sujetaba la funda por encima de sus cabezas. Ranma frunció el ceño cuando la vio sacar de ahí una pequeña bola de nieve con un diminuto muñeco de nieve en su interior. La agitó un poco para que los copos volaran y la dejó sobre su almohada—. ¿Te gusta?

—Supongo —Ranma se encogió de hombros—. Nunca he tenido un chisme de estos.

—No lo llames _chisme_.

—¿Por qué lo tenías escondido?

—Si Kasumi se entera de que lo tengo, me lo quitará —explicó y le miró fijamente—. Así que no digas nada. Es un secreto entre nosotros.

Esa idea de que compartieran un nuevo secreto le gustó, así que Ranma asintió solemne. Aquellas pequeñas e _inocentes_ visitas nocturnas ya eran un secreto entre los dos, pero por alguna razón cuantos más secretos compartieran, mayor era la sensación de satisfacción que él experimentaba.

—Pero, ¿por qué te lo quitaría? ¿Es suya?

—No… era de nuestra madre —reveló Akane—. Kasumi guarda todas las pertenencias de nuestra madre como si fueran reliquias; para protegerlas y conservarlas. Pero… es una pena que nunca podamos disfrutarlas.

—O sea… ¿qué la has cogido sin permiso?

—No necesito permiso, Ranma. Era mi madre tanto como la suya, ¿no? Tengo el mismo derecho a usar sus cosas.

—Siempre y cuando no la rompas.

—¡¿Por qué la rompería?!

—Me reconocerás que a veces eres un poquito torpe.

—¡No soy torpe! —negó ella, como siempre hacía ante tal acusación—. Además, ya no soy una niña pequeña.

—Tu problema no es la edad…

La chica le soltó un codazo aprovechando lo pegados que estaban, pero apenas le hizo daño. Por suerte, la rudeza y violencia de sus golpes se había ido reduciendo en los últimos tiempos. Ranma no sabía si ella misma era consciente de este cambio, por eso se había cuidado de mencionarlo y solía exagerar la molestia que le causaban para no levantar sospechas.

—¡Cuidado! —Le soltó, achicando los ojos.

Akane resopló y clavó sus pupilas castañas en la bola. Volvió a agitarla y se quedó embobada observando los copos caer suavemente sobre el muñeco. La ofuscación en su rostro se deshizo y una ligera sonrisa que tenía algo de tristeza, se instaló en él.

—Mi madre tenía muchas bolas de nieve como esta, le encantaban —Le relató poco después—. Pero con el paso de los años la mayoría se rompieron. Esta tiene un significado especial y por eso, supongo, que la conservó con más cuidado.

—¿Qué significa?

Las mejillas de Akane se encendieron aún más. Sus ojos le parecieron enormes cuando giró la cabeza para mirarle. Ranma se estremeció, sintió el impulso de besarla justo en ese instante pero se contuvo.

—Fue un regalo de mi padre. De la primera navidad que pasaron juntos —Le contó, con evidente emoción acariciando su voz—. Hacía ya unos cuantos meses que eran novios cuando llegó la navidad. Era la época favorita de mi madre y por eso mi padre, que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, quiso hacerle un regalo especial que expresara lo que sentía.

. Por desgracia, no tenía mucho dinero en aquella época. Se volvió loco buscando algo maravilloso que pudiera comprar y cuando vio esta bola supo que era el regalo perfecto.

Ranma volvió a mirarla. Aquella bola no era ni muy grande, ni muy fina. Más bien era humilde, incluso el muñeco de nieve estaba torcido en el centro de la esfera.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque tenía un significado especial —retomó la chica—. Llevó a mi madre hasta un lugar decorado con luces de navidad preciosas y se declaró dándole la bola.

. Kasumi me contó que cuando mamá vio el regalo se echó a llorar porque pudo reconocer los sentimientos de papá en él. Y fue entonces que supo que quería estar con él para siempre.

El rostro de Akane se puso tan rojo como una manzana recién cortada. Lo apretó contra el colchón hasta calmarse un poco.

—¿A qué es romántico?

Ranma movió los ojos.

—Supongo.

—Además tuvieron su cita en Nochebuena…

—¿Nochebuena?

Akane alzó los ojos con las cejas arqueadas.

—Nochebuena, ya sabes… —Pero el chico parpadeó en silencio dando a entender que no. Una mueca fugaz cruzó el rostro de su prometida, quien sin embargo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. No importa.

En otro tiempo Ranma habría protestado y se habría empeñado en saber lo que Akane ocultaba sobre la Nochebuena, probablemente iniciando una nueva pelea entre ellos. Pero no lo hizo esta vez. Asintió como si estuviera conforme y desvió la mirada, tragándose la vergüenza.

Era una emoción familiar en los últimos tiempos y por eso había aprendido a disimularla.

Akane volvió a agitar la bola y se deleitó con la hermosa danza de los copos a la tenue luz de la linterna.

—¿Crees que nevará este año, Ranma? —Le preguntó. Suspiró y sin esperar respuesta, añadió—. Ojalá lo hiciera para navidad…

Eso le hizo recordar algo al chico.

—Aún no me has dicho que quieres de regalo.

La chica arrugó la nariz.

—Lo único que querría… no sé si podrías regalármelo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Dime que quieres!

Akane apoyó la cabeza en el colchón y sonrió.

—Que no desaparezcas como hace dos años —Le dijo. Siguió sonriendo aunque era una emoción distinta la que asomaba ahora en la profundidad de sus ojos—. Que tus prometidas y el resto de locos que nos persiguen no se cuelen en nuestra casa para molestar como el año pasado —Acarició con un dedo la superficie de la bola de nieve y soltó un débil suspiro—. Que estemos solos.

Ranma también suspiró. Su prometida llevaba razón… intimidad era casi lo único que no podía prometerle con auténtica seguridad; ¿la habían tenido alguna vez? No era solo que esa panda de locos y acosadoras que se hacían llamar sus _amigos_ apareciera por el dojo cuando les venía en gana, rompiendo muros si era preciso y se entrometieran en eventos familiares sin pudor alguno, imponiendo su presencia. Lo peor era que tanto Soun como Kasumi los acogían con los brazos abiertos; los Tendo se pasaban de hospitalarios con todo el mundo.

Ranma también deseaba pasar la navidad a solas con Akane, pero él no tenía autoridad para echar a nadie de esa casa si el auténtico dueño les habría los brazos al canto de: _¡Cuántos más mejor!_

La única posibilidad de darle a Akane lo que ella quería sería que ambos se marcharon lejos a pasar la navidad por su cuenta, pero los escasos ahorros del joven jamás alcanzarían ni para un mísero billete de tren.

—¿Y… algo que te pueda comprar? —probó él.

La chica volvió a menear la cabeza de esa forma que hacía que a Ranma se le abriera un agujero en el pecho y se llenara de vergüenza por no estar a la altura.

—No importa —Le dijo.

Odiaba esas palabras.

Porque a él sí le importaba. Quería darle a Akane todo lo que ella quisiera y era aún más lamentable porque en realidad, ella ni siquiera le había exigido nada desorbitado o que supusiera una gran cantidad de dinero.

Quería algo sencillo, y lógico, dada su situación. Celebrar la navidad a solas, sin nadie ajeno molestando. Pero Ranma no sabía si podría complacer una petición tan sencilla como esa.

Era tan frustrante.

Akane debió captar algo en su semblante porque instantáneamente declaró que era hora de dormir. Colocó la bola bajo la almohada, en lugar seguro y apagó la linterna. El resplandor de la luna creció dentro del cuarto, Ranma se fijó por un pequeño hueco que dejaba una arruga en la funda. Podía ver el suelo y como la luz dorada se extendía sobre él intentando alcanzar también las paredes.

La luna estaba en el cuarto con ellos.

Se arrimó a su prometida atrapándola entre sus brazos y apretó un poco hasta que la chica soltó una risotada contra su hombro. Se agitó, divertida y suspiró. Ranma la besó al tiempo que su mano se introducía por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de la chica. Le rozó el vientre; la calidez de su tersa piel era tan dulce que sintió un hormigueo insoportable en la punta de sus dedos.

El amor estalló en su pecho, ahogándolo; pero esa era una sensación maravillosa si sentía el cuerpo de Akane aferrándose al suyo. Aunque en ocasiones temblaba, y se sentía indefenso ante la intensidad de ese sentimiento. Se imaginaba perdiéndola, quizás porque aún no acababa de entender los intrincados resquicios de una relación como la que tenían ahora o porque no tenía los medios para complacer las expectativas de ella.

Y sentía un abismo de puro terror abriéndose en el centro de su cuerpo.

Pero, si podía mirar en el fondo de los ojos de Akane y veía ese mismo amor palpitando ardiente y poderoso en ellos, hallaba algo de paz para sus temores. El problema era que en medio de esa oscuridad que los envolvía, no siempre podía verlo.

.

.

.

Akane fue la primera en despertar.

Sintió un pellizco en la nuca cuando el primer rayo de sol entró en la habitación y se reflejó en el techo, alumbrando el cuarto entero. Era tan temprano que el despertador no había sonado aún.

Tenía el borde de la funda del nórdico sobre la nariz, así que sus ojos estaban libres y la piel de su frente, helada. El resto de su cuerpo seguía protegido del frío, especialmente una zona de su estómago que irradiaba más calor que las demás.

Levantó con cautela la funda y observó a su prometido dormido a su lado. Su brazo izquierdo estaba retorcido bajo su torso, su cabeza estaba hundida en la almohada rozándole el hombro y su mano derecha reposaba por debajo del pijama, sobre el estómago de la chica.

Akane sonrió tan feliz que creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Echó un vistazo bajo la almohada para comprobar que la bola siguiera a salvo y después, como pudo, salió de la cama sin despertar al chico.

Tras estirarse bien, ser cegada momentáneamente por el sol del invierno, especialmente amarillo ese día, y arropar bien al durmiente; salió al pasillo frotándose los ojos y se encaminó, aún medio dormida, hacia el baño.

Tuvo que lavarse la cara con agua fría, cosa que la hizo estornudar tres veces. Se peinó un poco con la mano y bostezó frente al espejo. Se estiró, alzando la cabeza y los brazos y al abrir los ojos fue que lo vio.

—¿Qué… demonios… es…?

Oh no, sí sabía lo que era.

_Muérdago_.

Por todo el techo del baño.

Akane se apresuró a salir al pasillo y al mirar hacia arriba descubrió que también estaba ahí, solo que antes no lo había visto. Eran cientos de ramilletes con lindos lazos rojos colgados del techo, sin dejar apenas huecos entre ellos de forma que nadie que anduviera por ese pasillo estaría a salvo de la malévola planta.

Pero, ¿quién había hecho algo así?

Bueno… se le ocurrieron varias posibilidades; la peor de todas, que aquello fuera una siniestra estrategia del maestro Happosai para lograr un beso de alguna de las habitantes de esa casa.

Akane sintió pánico y empezó a mirar, alarmada, a su alrededor. En cualquier momento podía abrirse una puerta y ese pequeño demonio se le echaría encima para intentar alcanzar sus labios. Sintió un escalofrío y hasta una nausea que la hizo la tambalearse.

Rápidamente, trotó de vuelta a su habitación; ese era un lugar seguro. Llegó hasta la puerta justo cuando esta se abría y un Ranma, igual de somnoliento, salía. Frenó antes de que chocaran pero entonces Akane tuvo otro presentimiento.

—¡No salgas! —Le gritó.

El chico se quedó helado en el umbral.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El techo…

El chico se asomó y abrió la boca ante el navideño espectáculo vegetal que vieron sus ojos aun ligeramente hinchados.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Es muérdago!

—¿Muérdago?

Akane puso los ojos en blanco con frustración.

—¿Tampoco sabes lo que es el muérdago? —Chasqueó la lengua y rápidamente quiso explicárselo—. La tradición dice que si durante la navidad un chico y una chica se paran bajo el muérdago deben besarse.

El rostro de Ranma se contrajo súbitamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la navidad? —Protestó mirando, ahora sí, con suspicacia las hojas verdes del techo—. ¿Y de dónde han salido tantos?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Akane aún sospechaba del malvado Happosai, pero veía algo de ternura y cuidado en el modo en que las plantas habían sido adornadas y colocadas por todas partes; y esas no eran características, precisamente, del viejo maestro. Así que quizás, él no fuera el responsable de aquella invasión vegetal.

De repente, otra puerta de ese pasillo se abrió.

Nabiki salió, aseada y ya vestida con su uniforme escolar y sonrió con guasa cuando vio a los otros dos con expresiones de pánico.

—Qué bonito, ¿verdad? —Con su maletín en la mano se acercó a ellos—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Akane entornó los ojos al tiempo que clavaba sus manos en sus caderas de manera atemorizante.

—¿Esto es cosa tuya?

Nabiki acentuó su sonrisa.

—¿Te parece que yo me molestaría en algo así? ¿Qué podría sacar? —La mediana sacudió la cabeza con ligereza—. Lo han hecho Kasumi y tía Nodoka.

—¿Cuándo? ¡No han tenido tiempo! —exclamó Ranma impresionado, hizo ademán de salir del cuarto pero su prometida le frenó con una nueva mirada.

—¿Otra vez durmiendo juntos? —adivinó Nabiki mirando a uno y a otro. Se llevó una mano a la boca fingiendo escandalizarse pero con un tono de voz de lo más malvado añadió—. Como se entere papá… Os dijo que nada de dormir juntos hasta la…

—No ha dormido aquí, solo ha venido a darme los buenos días —replicó Akane con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza y la ira—. ¿Dices que esto lo han hecho Kasumi y tía Nodoka? —Nabiki asintió—. Es increíble…

—¿Por qué no os rendís de una vez y les dais lo que quieren para que os dejen en paz, tortolitos?

Ranma y Akane se miraron un instante.

Por motivos que preferirían no recordar no les había quedado más remedio que comunicar a su familia que su relación como prometidos forzados por fin había dado un paso firme en la dirección del amor verdadero.

Ambos lo discutieron mucho antes de revelarlo. Y, aunque ya no recordaban por qué, finalmente habían llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor contarlo a la familia. Akane, ingenuamente, llegó a pensar que su situación en la casa mejoraría gracias a este hecho pues se acabaría la presión casi inhumana a la que sus padres les sometían, las encerronas estúpidas y los planes humillantes para acercarles. En su mente se imaginó un escenario de lo más feliz donde todo el mundo estaría satisfecho y donde, convencidos ya de que todo el asunto ese de unir las escuelas iba bien, les dejarían en paz.

Pero qué ingenua…

Por supuesto que todo el mundo se alegró y se emocionó por el paso que habían dado. Casi les montan una fiesta para celebrarlo y Akane lo soportó, con vergüenza, porque era su familia y lo entendía.

Pero después…

Su padre, que había sido el más insistente de todos en acercar a ambos prometidos como fuera para que el amor surgiera entre ellos… ahora era quien se dedicaba a vigilarles de cerca. De pronto, ya no le parecía tan buena idea que su niña se quedara a solas con su prometido, mucho menos que durmieran juntos (aunque era del todo evidente que ni se les pasaría por la cabeza hacer _nada_ en esa casa llena de chismosos). Abiertamente, les sonreía y felicitaba; por detrás los observaba como un halcón para proteger el decoro y el honor de su hija.

Todo lo contrario que Kasumi o Nodoka. Ellas también vigilaban a la nueva pareja, pero con el propósito totalmente opuesto. Lo que esas dos mujeres, amantes del romanticismo más enfermizo, querían era justamente verles en actitud romántica e íntima. Más concretamente, habían desarrollado un extraño e insano deseo por sorprenderles cogidos de la mano, abrazándose o incluso besándose.

¡Frente a ellas!

Siempre les andaban siguiendo por la casa con sendas expresiones soñadoras buscando ser testigos de ese momento. Así que sí, muy probablemente habían sido ellas la del muérdago. Querían obligarles a darse un beso fuera como fuera.

En resumidas cuentas la situación en el dojo para la pareja no solo no había mejorado tras decir la verdad; había empeorado. Su maravillosa familia les daba libertad para hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando fuera delante de ellos.

_¡Qué castigo!_ Pensó Akane sin poder apartar los ojos del techo.

—¿Qué tal si, por un módico precio, me dejáis inmortalizar el momento del beso con mi cámara último modelo y luego le dais la foto a esas dos como regalo de navidad? —Propuso Nabiki, rápida como un trueno, viendo la oportunidad de sacar provecho—. Quizás os dé menos vergüenza si solo yo estoy delante.

—¡Ahh! —gimió Akane, furiosa—. ¡No somos un circo! No tenemos que hacer nada para complacer a nadie… ¡Ya estoy harta! —Se volvió hacia el chico que seguía en el umbral—. Cuando volvamos del colegio, quitaremos todo esto de aquí. Hasta entonces no podemos coincidir en el pasillo…

—¿No estás exagerando? No tenemos que hacer nada si no queremos…

—Es la tradición, cuñadito.

—Pero no es una ley, ¿no?

Akane se escabulló dentro del cuarto y empujó fuera al chico.

—Ve a cambiarte y nos vemos abajo —Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, todavía confuso.

Él ni siquiera había oído hablar del muérdago, ¿en verdad era tan importante como para ponerse así? Seguramente no y Akane estaba exagerando como hacía siempre.

No es que no la entendiera, a él también le agotaba esa situación de continua vigilancia a la que estaban sometidos y se moría de vergüenza e irritación con tan solo pensar en besar a su prometida delante de toda su familia para complacerlos.

—Ranma… —Miró a Nabiki que seguía a su lado con una sonrisilla feroz. Con un dedo le señaló el techo. El chico dio un respingo—. Es la tradición… —La chica se estiró acercando sus labios, pero él retrocedió casi de un salto y salió, presuroso, rumbo al baño.

Nabiki se echó a reír en cuanto oyó que la puerta se cerraba y se llevó las manos a la tripa cuando oyó el pestillo.

—Tontorrón… —Suspiró de buen humor, dirigiéndose al piso inferior.

.

.

.

—¡Pues claro que sé lo del muérdago! —exclamó Hiroshi, apoyando la cadera en su pupitre y con una sonrisa graciosa—. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Es un truco buenísimo para besar a las chicas en navidad.

Ranma se hundió en su asiento.

Estaban en el receso de la mañana, parloteando de tonterías y observando de reojo a sus compañeras de clase con la esperanza de que alguna les devolviera la mirada y quizás alguna sonrisa. Era lo habitual, lo que sus amigos de clase solían hacer siempre, aunque Ranma solo se dedicaba a acompañarles.

Hacía tanto frío fuera que la mayoría de alumnos se habían quedado en la clase, así que el barullo de voces y de sillas arrastrándose de aquí para allá era más ensordecedor que nunca. Por eso Hiroshi había gritado la palabra _muérdago_ consiguiendo que una de las chicas que había estado vigilando le mirara. Él la sonrió, y ella apartó la mirada tras parpadear, aburrida.

Ranma no le había contado exactamente el incidente del muérdago, solo le había preguntado por la planta para cerciorarse de que fuera algo tan famoso como para que debiera conocerlo.

Su amigo se lo había confirmado y no con demasiado tacto.

—A veces parece que hayas salido de debajo de una piedra, amigo —Le comentó. Aunque le guiñó un ojo para indicar que bromeaba, a Ranma le molestó igual.

Sí, había algunas cosas de los aspectos normales de la vida que se le escapaban como consecuencia de haberse pasado toda la vida viajando por ahí con su padre. Cuando vives de esa forma errante y alejada de otros seres humanos, no siempre tienes ocasión de celebrar las fiestas o conocer las tradiciones.

Y no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

Sobre todo le preocupaba ahora que Akane y él estaban juntos.

La chica estaba sentada junto a sus amigas al otro lado de la clase. Charlaban y reían bajo una manta rosa que alguien había llevado a clase para proteger sus piernas del frío.

Demasiado tapadas para que Hiroshi las prestara atención, sus ojos estaban centrados en otro grupito de valientes damas que ni siquiera habían renunciado a remangarse la falda en aquellos días tan desapacibles. No obstante, siguiendo la mirada melancólica de Ranma que si observaba a su prometida, le dio un juguetón manotazo creyendo entender lo que le preocupaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No se te ocurre un modo mejor para conseguir besar a Akane?

Ranma gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es eso.

—¡Es tu prometida! ¡Deberías poder hacerlo sin más! —Hiroshi suspiró, estirándose para después dejarse caer sobre la mesa—. Si yo tuviera una prometida… no dejaría ir la oportunidad.

—Que sea tu prometida no significa que puedas hacer con ella lo que quieras —replicó Ranma, pero Hiroshi le miró como si hubiera dicho una tontería y regresó a su grupito de chicas predilecto.

En ese momento, su otro amigo Daisuke, entró por la puerta tambaleándose y con una mano plantada en su pecho. Se dirigió hacia ellos, como si sus piernas fueran de mantequilla y con un gesto roto se dejó caer sobre Hiroshi que seguía ocupando la mesa. Este, en lugar de auxiliarle, le empujó para quitárselo de encima, tratando de disimular. Daisuke cayó al suelo como un muñeco viejo y no se levantó hasta que sus dos amigos le alzaron y le sentaron en una de las sillas.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Hiroshi, molesto. Al girarse, las chicas que había estado mirando, aburridas o asustadas por el alboroto, habían decidido irse al fondo de la clase y apiñarse en torno a un radiador, dándoles la espalda—. ¡Mierda, Daisuke! ¡Me las has espantado cuando ya casi…!

—Chicos —murmuro el susodicho—. Idoha me ha dejado.

Hiroshi soltó una exclamación.

Idoha, la novia de Daisuke desde hacía unas semanas. Era una chica de otra clase; alta, esbelta, con una larguísima cabellera negra ondulada y una sonrisa luminosa. Ranma recordaba que el día que aceptó salir con su amigo, Daisuke regresó a casa dando saltitos enloquecido.

—¡No es posible! —Habló Hiroshi—. ¿Justo antes de navidad? —El otro asintió con la mirada pérdida—. ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan…?! Con lo poco que faltaba para Nochebuena…

Ranma alzó las cejas.

—¿Nochebuena? ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

Sus dos amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez.

—La Nochebuena es la noche más romántica de todas, Ranma. ¡La noche de las parejas por excelencia! —Le explicó Hiroshi, quien era todo un entendido en el tema, no tanto por haber vivido una de esas noches tan mágicas, sino por lo que había visto en la tele o leído en mangas—. Si estás enamorado, invitas a tu chica a pasear por la ciudad, a ver las luces de navidad o a cenar algo rico y le das tu regalo.

. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Las mejillas de Ranma se colorearon a causa de la ofuscación.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Todo el mundo?

—¡Por eso no puedo creer que Idoha me haya dejado justo antes de esa noche! —exclamó Daisuke saliendo al fin de su trance—. ¡No solo me deja tirado como si nuestro amor no significara nada para ella! Encima, está la humillación de no tener una cita esa noche tan significativa…

—¿Humillación?

—¡Cielos, Ranma! ¡No tiene lógica que tíos tan atractivos e interesantes como nosotros no tengamos una cita en Nochebuena! —Saltó Hiroshi—. Sí, es humillante.

—Idoha me habló tanto de esa noche… ¡Ella realmente quería que la pasáramos juntos! ¡Ah! ¡No entiendo nada!

Ranma, pensativo, se golpeó en la frente con un dedo.

—¿No será que te ha dejado para pasarla con otro?

Daisuke espatarró los ojos con horror; no, esa posibilidad no había pasado por su mente. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y se desplomó, como muerto, mientras gemía con dolor. Hiroshi, nervioso, intentó hacerle callar mientras fulminaba a Ranma con los ojos.

—¡Lo siento! Lo he dicho sin pensar, yo…

—¡Qué fácil es hablar sin pensar cuando se está prometido y no tienes que preocuparte por nada! —Ranma pensaba decirle que era justamente lo contrario, ahora estaba más preocupado que nunca—. Se da por hecho que Akane y tú pasaréis la Nochebuena juntos, ¿no?

Daisuke gimió aún más alto al oír eso. Hiroshi se apresuró a ofrecerle palabras de consuelo, olvidándose de su otro amigo.

Por suerte, la aparición de la profesora puso fin a ese festival de lloros e histerismo. Ranma respiró aliviado cuando pudo volver a su asiento, pero no logró concentrarse en nada de la clase.

_Se da por hecho que Akane y tú pasaréis la Nochebuena juntos, ¿no?_

Ranma supuso que sí, igual que las anteriores. En el dojo, con el resto de la familia y quien sabía con qué suerte de invitados sorpresa.

Así que la Nochebuena era la noche de las parejas. Una noche especial… Se preguntó si Akane lo sabría aunque era probable que sí; era el típico dato que seguramente todas las chicas conocían.

_La noche de las parejas…_

Ahora eran una pareja… Quizás, ¿Akane estaba hablando de eso la noche anterior, cuando dijo que quería que estuvieran a solas? ¡¿Estaba hablando de tener una cita especial con él?!

El rostro se le puso rojo solo de pensarlo.

_No, si así fuera me lo habría dicho a las claras…_

Sin embargo, ¿no había mencionado ella la Nochebuena en algún momento?

¡Ah, sí! Cuando le contó la historia de sus padres. Ellos tuvieron una cita en Nochebuena y ella…

_En Nochebuena, ya sabes…_

Pero él no había sabido, claro. No comprendió lo que eso significaba.

_No importa._

Probablemente sí importaba. Pero Akane, como siempre, había disimulado su decepción para no herirle. Había hecho ver que no le importaba que él no supiera nada sobre navidad, romanticismo o… como ser un buen novio. Ella se contentaba con él y sonreía.

Ranma se sintió un miserable.

No sabía qué se hacía en una cita especial de Navidad, no sabía qué regalarle a la chica. ¡Era un horror! Y lo peor era que Ranma sospechaba que Akane ya estaba preparando un regalo para él. Los últimos días, la chica desaparecía tras las clases alegando todo tipo de recados y compromisos extraños en actitud nerviosa. Se la veía ilusionada y motivada; él reconocía esa mirada brillante que ponía cuando tramaba algo para sorprender a los demás.

A pesar del desánimo, no podía rendirse.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Hiroshi sobre la cita de Nochebuena?

_Si estás enamorado, invitas a tu chica a pasear por la ciudad, a ver las luces de navidad o a cenar algo rico y le das tu regalo._

Bueno, eso no parecía tan difícil. Y si era lo que Akane quería…

.

.

.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo que… —Akane se balanceó con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro—… contar cuántas tiendas de comestibles hay de aquí hasta casa, porque… —Ranma enarcó una ceja—; Kasumi quiere saberlo para encontrar los mejores ingredientes para la cena de Nochebuena. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós…

—¡Nos vemos en casa!

La chica salió trotando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin mirar atrás. Ranma la observó desaparecer preguntándose qué clase de regalo le estaría preparando si casi todos los días salía huyendo de ese modo.

Se temió lo peor.

_¡Está bien!_ Se dijo. Era el momento de que él también se pusiera en marcha.

.

.

.

En primer lugar se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

Durante su primera navidad en Nerima, Akane y él habían visitado una avenida larguísima repleta de todo tipo de tiendas perfectas para encontrar regalos de Navidad. Sabía que no tenía mucho dinero, pero quizás si buscaba durante el tiempo suficiente encontraría algo que sí pudiera costearse.

Cuando llegó allí Ranma tuvo la sensación de haber caído en medio de una postal navideña. Todo estaba decorado con motivos y colores navideños hasta el punto de resultar exagerado y recargado.

Los escaparates de las tiendas eran pequeños paisajes navideños, sonaban villancicos mezclados por todas partes, había confeti, purpurina, grandes listones de color rojo que cruzaban de un lado a otro e la calle, lucecitas parpadeantes en todos los postes y farolas. Incluso personas disfrazadas que entregaban folletos a manos llenas y le deseaban feliz navidad a todo aquel que se les acercara demasiado.

Ranma acabó mareado de tanto aceptar papeles y asentir.

Pero no solo era navidad lo que flotaba en ese ambiente tan festivo; con solo fijarse un poco mejor cayó en la cuenta de que todo lo que las tiendas ofrecían a los clientes estaba irremediablemente orientado a las parejas.

Sus amigos tenían razón. ¡La navidad pertenecía a las parejas!

Había corazones por todas partes. Descuentos para parejas, los restaurantes avisaban de que reservaras tu cena romántica con antelación. Frente a uno de ellos, Ranma vio a un chico suplicando, prácticamente en el suelo, por una reserva.

—¡Por favor, le dije a mi novia que lo había reservado hace semanas!

Pero el encargado, impasible, chasqueaba la lengua sin censar.

—Joven, llevamos con todo reservado desde hace meses.

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—Es Nochebuena —El encargado se encogió de hombros—. A estas alturas ya no encontrará ningún restaurante con mesas libres para esa noche. Es mejor que desista y sea sincero con su novia.

Ranma se alejó de allí a toda prisa.

_Está bien_ se dijo intentando no perder su aplomo. _Una cena romántica ya no es una posibilidad_.

Tal vez no hacía falta que cenaran fuera. Lo que Kasumi preparaba por Navidad estaba delicioso, así que podían cenar en casa con los demás y después hacer algo solos… Eso estaría bien, ¿no?

_¿Cómo es posible que todo el mundo salga a cenar fuera solo porque es Nochebuena?_

Se alejó de la zona de los restaurantes y se internó en la calle de las tiendas, decidido a tener más suerte y a resistir las canciones, las luces y los gritos de las chicas que andaban por allí eligiendo sus propios regalos.

La Navidad era una época realmente estresante.

Si bien era verdad que él no sabía mucho de esas tradiciones o sobre lo que se esperaba de él en su nuevo papel de novio; cuanto más miraba a su alrededor, más superficial y vacío le parecía todo lo que veía.

Había una legión entera de chicas que avanzaban apartando a la gente y escudriñando los escaparates de las tiendas como perros de presa seguidas, en la mayoría de los casos, por chicos que parecían aterrados. Algunos incluso llevaban una libreta donde apuntaban lo que las chicas les señalaban.

También observó el caso contrario. Por allí había chicos que rastreaban con minuciosidad el lugar en busca de, justamente, alguna chica incauta a la que engatusar y arrancarle así una cita para esa noche.

Lo peor vino cuando se sentó en un banco a descansar junto a un par de chicos que parecían verdaderamente desesperados por no haber encontrado aún una cita. Parecían tener su edad más o menos, temblaban y gesticulaban sin dejar de mirar en derredor.

—Vamos, tranquilo Koji, encontraremos plan. ¡Te lo aseguro!

—¡No! ¡Es muy tarde ya!

—Que no… ¡Fíjate en esas dos de ahí! Son muy monas, iremos a preguntarles y…

—¡Que no! ¡Será otro fracaso! —El tal Koji agarró a su amigo por los hombros para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Te juro que prefiero morir que ir por ahí en Nochebuena solo y que todos me vean como un fracasado! ¡Te lo juro!

—Vamos, vamos…

Ranma se levantó y salió pitando de allí antes de que el tal Koji le agarrara también a él.

¿A qué venía esa desesperación? ¿Era algo normal y él, Ranma, un bicho raro que no comprendía?

Le parecía que todo lo que había visto era un sinsentido.

Esas chicas eligiendo regalos para que después sus novios se los compraran… ¿No preferían que las sorprendieran? Asustado, pensó en volver a preguntar a Akane pero sabía que ella no le pediría nada. ¿Y qué les pasaba a todos esos tipos que solo querían una cita a cualquier precio?

¿No les importaba con quién? Al parecer lo único que les importaba era no estar solos esa noche.

¡No entendía nada!

Se suponía que era una noche romántica, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué importaban los regalos o las citas? Si no estabas enamorado, pues te quedabas en casa. Al menos así lo veía él. ¿Para qué ponerle tanto empeño si no tenías a alguien especial a quien quisieras hacer feliz?

En cualquier caso, Ranma se estaba empezando a deprimir. Él tenía a alguien a quien quería hacer feliz pero no lograba sentir ese entusiasmo; se sentía perdido y fuera de lugar en ese mar de decoración y falsa dicha. Aquello no era para él, pero seguro que Akane esperaba que le ofreciera todo eso.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Y si la decepcionaba de nuevo?

Para colmo, no le hizo falta mirar en demasiadas tiendas para confirmar que con sus escasos ahorros no podía aspirar a comprar nada medianamente decente (los precios se habían desorbitado en los últimos días y él no había sido previsor) aunque hubiese sabido qué era adecuado para ella.

Nada de lo que había visto le había llamado la atención y lo decididos que parecían todos los demás compradores le había hecho sentir aún peor. Seguro que eligiera lo que eligiera, se equivocaría.

¿Unas flores? ¿Un peluche? ¿Una bufanda?

¡¿Qué?! ¡No tenía ni idea!

Jamás encontraría nada tan fantástico como la bola de nieve que el tío Soun le regaló a su esposa.

_Reconoció en ese regalo los auténticos sentimientos de mi padre._

Eso había dicho Akane.

Bien, él tenía sentimientos, por supuesto. Pero siempre le costó expresarlos, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de representarlos con un regalo? Él que no era nada romántico, ni sabía de tradiciones ni nada.

_Como si acabara de salir de debajo de una piedra_ se repitió, molesto. _Akane se merece algo mejor que yo…_

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió olvidarse del regalo.

Antes de rendirse del todo, recordó que aún le quedaba algo que podría salvar su Nochebuena con Akane.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo que este año no habrá luces de Navidad?

Ranma había atravesado la ciudad hacía la enorme plaza donde le habían indicado que cada año se construía una preciosa estructura con forma de bola de nieve para iluminarla después con una iluminación impresionante.

El chico pensó que, a lo mejor, aún podía salvar su Nochebuena llevando a Akane a ver las luces mientras comían un par de bollos calientes (para lo cual, sí le llegaba el presupuesto). Sería un bonito recuerdo de ellos dos juntos y estarían solos.

Además, el hecho de que la estructura tuviera forma de bola de nieve le pareció una señal de que su idea funcionaría. Seguro que Akane entendería que no pudiera ofrecerle nada más de momento y sería feliz así.

Pero para su desgracia, cuando Ranma llegó a la plaza se encontró con que los trabajadores que debían estar montando la bola de nieve, en realidad, la estaban desmontando.

Buscó al encargado de la obra y le pidió explicaciones al respecto, el buen hombre que parecía casi tan decepcionado como él le reveló que el problema era que el ayuntamiento de la ciudad estaba atravesando un momento económico difícil y habían recortado el presupuesto de la iluminación navideña.

Casi no pudo creerlo.

_¡Maldito dinero, siempre dando problemas!_ Pensó, enfadado.

¡Pero aquello no podía ser! Esas luces eran su última oportunidad de agradar a Akane.

—Oiga, no pueden dejarlo ahora —insistió Ranma mirando la mitad de la bola que ya estaba levantada en el centro de la plaza—. ¡Por favor! Necesito que haya luces de Navidad.

—Lo siento, chico.

—¡Pero, ¿cómo no va a ver luces?!

—Ya te digo que es imposible…

—¡Pero… las necesito!

El hombre le observó unos instantes e hizo una mueca de pena. Le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió.

—Entiendo que es una decepción, muchacho. Para mí también lo es —Le dijo—. Mira, cuando el ayuntamiento me dijo que no había dinero suficiente, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo por la mitad. Por mi hija Hina, ella adora las luces…

. El problema es que algunos de mis hombres se han enterado de lo del dinero y me han dejado tirado. Y con los que se han quedado es del todo imposible que me dé tiempo a montarlo todo para Nochebuena.

Ranma meneó la cabeza, demasiado estupefacto como para hablar, no obstante el otro pareció comprenderle de nuevo y le dio un ligero apretón de apoyo.

—Lo siento —repitió y se alejó para seguir con su trabajo.

Ranma permaneció unos minutos más allí plantado, observando el lento y penoso trabajo de los albañiles desmantelando la enorme figura circular que, sin duda, habrían estado construyendo con toda su ilusión.

—No habrá luces…

Con ese murmullo, el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco.

Ni cena de navidad.

Ni regalo.

Ni luces.

No podría ofrecerle nada a Akane esa navidad. Todo estaba perdido.

Había caminado ya unas cuantas calles cuando esta idea caló de verdad en su cabeza y le hizo sentir frustrado y furioso. Tanto así que golpeó un muro dejando una bonita abolladura.

¡Qué injusticia!

Pero sabía qué todo era su culpa. Si no fuera un desastre, habría ahorrado más para la navidad en lugar de gastarse el dinero en tonterías. Habría sabido que Akane querría una cita especial, lo podría haber planeado con tiempo… Pero todo le había cogido desprevenido.

Porque era un inconsciente.

Ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Tendría que hablar con ella y explicarle lo que había pasado para que no se llevara una decepción peor al esperar algo y no recibirlo. ¿Se enfadaría mucho con él? ¿O le sonreiría como siempre y le diría _ no importa_? Aunque por dentro se sintiera triste.

_Espero que se enfade y me chille_ decidió él. Incluso no estaría mal una pequeña paliza.

Ranma resopló, apesadumbrado, y metiendo las manos en el bolsillo retomó su camino a casa procurando no mirar a ningún sitio salvo sus pies.

.

.

.

Ranma pensó que el mejor momento para hablar con Akane sería por la noche, cuando no hubiera nadie despierto que los interrumpiera.

Después de aquella tarde de decepciones, Ranma había estado de un humor de perros durante la cena; pero ahora, caminando a hurtadillas por el pasillo, anticipando la dulce sensación de estar con su prometida a solas, su humor empezaba a mejorar. Sentía el eco de un cosquilleo en su estómago y que su corazón empezaba a ronronear.

Había esperado demasiado para ir a su encuentro porque lo que tenía que contarle no era muy apetecible; incluso se planteó posponerlo un día y disfrutar de su compañía sin más. Pero sabía que ocultarle algo así le haría sentir un miserable, de modo que a altas horas de la madrugada abandonó su dormitorio y recorrió el camino, que tan bien conocía a pesar de las sombras, hasta la habitación de Akane.

La misma armonía de sonidos de cada noche le acompañó en su andadura. Los muérdagos habían sido retirados, menos mal; pero no quiso pensar en ellos. Ahora cualquier cosa que le recordara la proximidad de la navidad le molestaba.

Empujó la puerta del patito y se coló dentro con premura, para después cerrarla con suavidad. Esta vez, las cortinas estaban echadas ocultando la atenta mirada de la luna y lo que iluminaba tenuemente la estancia era la lamparilla del escritorio. Ranma vislumbró a su prometida, oculta bajo la funda de la cama. Su brazo izquierdo sobresalía por el borde.

¿Esa noche hacía más frío en esa habitación?

Ranma reprimió un escalofrío y se acercó a la cama. Rozó la mano de la chica, estaba helada por llevar un rato fuera de las sabanas, así que con cuidado le cogió el brazo y lo resguardó, apartando un poco la funda.

Akane ya se había dormido, aunque seguramente le había estado esperando. No es que se reunieran todas las noches, ella sabía que Ranma no siempre podía escabullirse para ir a su encuentro pero… seguramente siempre le esperaba despierta hasta que el sueño la vencía.

_Debería haber venido antes_ se dijo el chico. _En lugar de remolonear como un cobarde._

El rostro de la chica tenía un adorable tono rosado y su respiración era pausada y silenciosa. Sobre la almohada, a escasos centímetros de su cabeza estaba la bola de nieve. Por alguna razón, Ranma se sintió peor al mirarla. Sí que sabía la razón; le recordaba su fracaso y el malestar que arrastraba desde la tarde se revolvió de nuevo en su interior.

Suspiró.

Tomó la bola y decidió guardarla en algún lugar, no fuera a caerse al suelo y se rompiera. Para que Kasumi no se la quitará a Akane, la escondió en un recoveco del armario de la chica. Al cerrar las puertas de este, se escapó un chirrido que hizo que su prometida se removiera bajo la funda.

Ranma regresó a su lado y sonrió justo cuando ella entreabrió los ojos.

—¿Ranma? —murmuró adormilada—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Se encogió de hombros para no tener que inventar una excusa y a Akane le valió. Retrocedió un poco sobre el colchón para hacerle sitio y él se deslizó en el hueco. Tiró de la funda para taparlos y se arrimó más a ella, pasando un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y el otro alrededor de su cintura. Akane se acurrucó contra él como si a pesar de todo tuviera frío y suspiró.

Casi de inmediato sus ojos se cerraron, no querían dejar ir el sueño. Ranma, por el contrario, se sentía más despejado que nunca. Tenía en su mente todo lo que quería decirle y sabía que debía hacerlo pero… inevitablemente dudaba al verla tan relajada, tan a gusto entre sus brazos.

Aún con los ojillos cerrados, ella sonreía de forma encantadora. ¿Cómo podía él perturbarla en ese momento?

Sin embargo, la frustración que sentía era tan grande que no pudo quedarse callado.

—Creo que mereces a alguien más…

Akane se removió con suavidad.

—¿Eh?

—A alguien mejor que yo —La chica parpadeó, intentando abrir los ojos y estiró la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Qué dices?

—No sé… cómo hacerlo —confesó él con dificultad—. No sé ser romántico, no tengo nada que… —¡Ni palabras tenía para expresar sus auténticos temores! Resopló y apretó los labios para serenarse—. Y además todos los problemas que traigo conmigo… Prometidas, maldiciones, Neko ken… Es que, no sé… —Se vio atrapado en un complejo silencio al ser él mismo consciente de todo lo que acarreaba consigo. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo seriamente; todas y cada una de las cosas que Akane había aceptado de él sin quejarse o poner condiciones. ¡Era demasiado! No entendía… —. ¿Por qué?

Akane frunció las cejas al tiempo que hacía una mueca. No estaba claro que entendiera del todo la pregunta, si quiera las extrañas y confusas palabras del chico que la habían cogido desprevenida. Sacudió la cabeza intentando espabilarse.

—Es que después de todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos años… —respondió con lentitud al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—; no puedo evitar sentirme feliz solo porque estás aquí conmigo.

El chico la observó, perplejo.

—Ha sido tan difícil llegar hasta aquí, han sido tantas las veces que pensé que no ocurriría que… Soy feliz, Ranma.

Y sonrió. Con una sencillez que solo podía compararse a la sinceridad absoluta que expresaban esas palabras.

El corazón del chico podría haber explotado en ese instante de lo encogido que lo sentía en su pecho.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes —susurró ella, pegándose más a él y cerrando los ojos—. Los dos estamos haciéndolo lo mejor posible, ¿verdad? No iba a ser tan fácil pasar de cómo estábamos antes a _esto —_La chica le besó dulcemente en el cuello consiguiendo que él se estremeciera—. Y mucho menos en esta casa. Pero sé que todo irá bien y que esta va a ser una navidad muy especial.

Ranma la estrechó bajando la barbilla para rozar su cabello. No sabía qué decir y aunque lo hubiese sabido, dudaba que alguna palabra hubiese escapado del doloroso nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan abrumado como en ese instante.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y sintió como la respiración de Akane se volvía rítmica y profunda contra su cuello, pensó que había vuelto a dormirse pero unos segundos después la oyó murmurar en su oído.

—Te quiero, Ranma —Se removió contra él terminando de colarse y añadió—. Te quiero mucho.

Y después sí, cayó dormida.

El chico permaneció sin moverse con los ojos abiertos y clavados en la pared que veía por encima del cuerpo de la chica. Fue difícil permanecer quieto porque sentía una adrenalina, tan inesperada como poderosa, recorriendo su cuerpo y que al no tener salida, le aplastó los pulmones robándole el aire.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar despacio.

Pero no sirvió de mucho.

En un principio creyó que la culpa y la miseria le carcomerían por estar defraudando a Akane después de lo buena que ella era con él. Pero, sorprendentemente, lo que sintió fue un amor tan intenso y desbordante hacia ella que por un momento creyó que desaparecía en él. No sabía explicar esa sensación pero le embargó hasta lo más hondo.

Estuvo seguro, en ese instante, que jamás querría a nadie del modo desesperado y absoluto como quería a esa chica. Supo que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para complacerla, que haría hasta la locura más peligrosa para protegerla y que nunca la dejaría ir de su lado.

Y por eso, debía abandonar esa actitud derrotista tan estúpida e impropia de él con respecto a la Nochebuena. ¡Maldición, era Ranma Saotome! ¡El mejor artista marcial que se conocía! No podía rendirse; daba igual que no tuviera dinero o lo que otros le dijeran, él no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Iba a darle a su prometida la Navidad especial que ella ansiaba; no, la que se merecía.

_Es una promesa_ se dijo, sintiéndose ya más seguro. Más él mismo._ Prometo que haré lo que haga falta para que Akane sea feliz esta Nochebuena._

.

.

.

Ranma madrugó más que el sol la mañana siguiente.

El cielo estaba más blanco que la leche, enlosado con nubes blanquecinas y sólidas, que apenas dejaban ver un ligero halo de luz, también blanca, en el centro. Quizás si fuera a nevar después de todo.

Regresó a su habitación, se vistió a la velocidad del relámpago más imprevisto y solo pasó por la cocina para coger algo que comer antes de salir corriendo rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Tal y como había imaginado y a pesar de lo temprano que era, los operarios del día anterior ya estaban de vuelta en sus puestos retirando el armatoste de metal que habría sostenido las bonitas luces de Navidad. Para su alivio, no daba la impresión de que hubiesen avanzando mucho desde el día anterior. Buscó entre los rostros melancólicos al capataz y no tardó mucho en localizarle. Ciertamente eran muy pocos trabajando.

Se acercó a él justo cuando el buen hombre se ajustaba el casco a la cabeza. Alzó las cejas al reconocer al chico y rápidamente adoptó la misma mirada de pesadumbre del día anterior. Pero Ranma se plantó ante él y sin dejarle decir nada, le soltó:

—¡Quiero ayudarle a colocar las luces de Navidad!

El capataz parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Quiero ayudarle a…!

—Sí, si te he oído —Le interrumpió—. Pero muchacho, ya te dije ayer que no habrá luces este año.

—Dijo que no las habría porque no tenía a suficiente gente para trabajar —Ranma se golpeó el pecho con el puño y le mostró su sonrisa más segura—. ¡Yo me presento voluntario para echar una mano!

—Pero, chico, ni siquiera podría pagarte…

—¡Por eso soy voluntario! El dinero no me importa.

—¿Acaso sabes algo de electricidad?

—No, claro que no —Lo dijo igual de decidido—. Pero soy muy fuerte y muy ágil, estoy seguro de que pudo ayudar a montar la estructura, a cargar cosas de aquí para allá, incluso a limpiar…

—Ya veo… —No obstante, el capataz desvió la mirada rascándose la cabeza introduciendo un dedo bajo el casco—. Pero, es que… La verdad es que serían necesarias más de dos manos. Contigo solo no avanzaríamos lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a Navidad.

—No me subestime —replicó Ranma—. Yo tengo la fuerza de, por lo menos, cinco hombres.

El capataz se sonrió ante esa genuina determinación. Le levantó el ánimo ver a un joven tan dispuesto a ayudar a cambio de nada y de corazón quiso complacerle, pero tenía los suficientes años de experiencia en ese trabajo como para ser realista.

La tarea seguía siendo imposible.

Y no había nada que le pesara más en esos momentos que renunciar a su querido alumbrado, más sabiendo que mucha otra gente (no solo ese chico) se vería defraudada por ello.

Miró a su alrededor y contempló los rostros de los otros hombres, _sus hombres_, los que se habían quedado a pesar de la falta de dinero y la sobrecarga de trabajo. Parecían cabizbajos y tristes cargando las cajas y guardando sus herramientas; ellos tampoco habían querido rendirse. ¡Por algo se habían quedado!

—Por favor, señor —El chico le miraba sin flaquear—. Ayer dijo que estas luces eran muy importantes para su hija, ¿no es cierto? ¿No quiere intentarlo por ella?

El capataz esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Y tú, chaval? ¿Por quién quieres intentarlo tú?

Ranma se ruborizó al saberse descubierto. Ladeó el rostro pensando en no responder, pero finalmente apretó los puños y habló.

—Hay una persona a la que… quiero hacer feliz esta navidad —reveló—. Pero soy tan desastre que lo he estropeado todo; no reservé a tiempo en un restaurante bonito, no ahorré dinero para su regalo… Necesito que haya luces para que ella las vea y sea feliz en Navidad. ¡Es muy importante! Ella es… —El rostro de Akane emergió en su mente—. Lo es todo para mí.

Sintió nervios y vergüenza al admitirlo, por más verdad que fuera. Intentó luchar contra ello y alzar la mirada, como un valiente.

—Haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz —insistió—. Vendré aquí las horas que hagan falta, pero me aseguraré de que esas luces estén listas para Nochebuena.

El capataz le miró fijamente.

—Vaya… esa persona es afortunada por tenerte —Le dijo.

Ranma se sorprendió. ¿Acaso no había oído lo desastre que había sido? Esas luces eran su última esperanza…

—De acuerdo, chaval —El capataz le palmeó el hombro con una afable sonrisa—. Te veo muy predispuesto, pero déjame decirte que será muy duro. Y a día de hoy no puedo asegurarte que lo logremos.

_Yo sí_ pensó Ranma, sonriente.

Ranma se prestó a ir todos los días desde muy temprano, pero el capataz, suspicaz, le preguntó si acaso no tenía que asistir al instituto. El chico vaciló y el hombre le prohibió saltarse una sola clase. Una vez saliera de la escuela, podría reunirse con ellos.

En el fondo eso fue algo bueno, pues de haberse saltado las clases Akane habría sospechado que andaba metido en algo extraño.

—Pues nos vemos esta tarde —El capataz le tendió la mano y él la estrechó, con ilusión—. ¿Cómo te llamas, chaval?

—Ranma, señor.

—Bueno Ranma, espero que lo logremos.

.

.

.

—Ya estoy aquí…

El débil grito apenas se oyó en el comedor. Únicamente Akane, que estaba atenta a cualquier sonido, lo escuchó con cierta claridad y se puso en pie. Su tía, sentada a su lado, la miró e imitó al instante.

Ambas estaban paradas en el umbral cuando Ranma asomó la cara.

Venía visiblemente agotado. Con las manos magulladas, andando encorvado y con el rostro sucio. Se apoyó en la pared y resopló antes de forzar una sonrisa.

—¿Me he perdido la cena? —Preguntó.

Akane se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, te la has perdido _otra vez_ —añadió. Quería mostrarse severa pero sus defensas cayeran al verle tan cansado y la preocupación le ganó la batalla—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Me parece que te están explotando en el club de baloncesto! Nadie se queda hasta tan tarde, ni siquiera los miembros de verdad.

Ranma meneó la cabeza.

Le había contado a Akane que estaba sustituyendo a Daisuke en el club de baloncesto después de que el chico, demasiado triste por la ruptura con su novia, les dejara tirados. Tuvo que decirle que más que de jugador, le tenían como ayudante del entrenador y le tocaba hacer todas las tareas físicas de ordenar y recoger los materiales.

Le pareció una buena excusa; estaría ocupado todas las tardes y no resultaría sospechoso que llegara un poco tarde. Ranma no había calculado lo duras que serían sus _verdaderas_ _actividades_ y por eso, le parecía que Akane empezaba a sospechar de él. A fin de cuentas, él era lo bastante fuerte como para que un simple puesto de ayudante le dejara tan cansado.

Por desgracia, era tarde para pensar una excusa mejor.

—Estoy bien —Solo podía disimular y aguantar—. Además, solo será durante un par de días más.

—Pero estarás en casa para Nochebuena, ¿verdad?

Ranma asintió.

—¡Por supuesto!

La iluminación iba muy bien y el capataz, orgulloso, le había dicho que no era necesario que fuera ese día. Podría dedicar la tarde a decorar el árbol con Akane, cenar con ella y después, la llevaría a ver las luces que él había ayudado a montar con sus propias manos.

¡Todo iba a salir perfecto!

—Vamos, hijo —Nodoka se adelantó y le cogió de un brazo—. Mientras comes algo te preparé un baño, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Mamá, suéltame! ¡Estoy bien!

—No hables así delante de tu prometida —Le regañó Nodoka, tozuda. Dibujó una espléndida sonrisa que dirigió a la chica—. Akane-chan, ¿querrás subir después a darle un beso de buenas noches a este tontorrón?

Ambos prometidos se pusieron rojos y negaron con la cabeza. Una mueca de decepción contrajo el rostro de la mujer, pero no soltó el brazo del chico al que, entre protestas, condujo hasta la cocina.

Akane se quedó de pie, junto a la puerta del comedor y suspiró.

_Algo no anda bien_ se dijo. Y no era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

Desde que Ranma había aceptado ese puesto en el club de baloncesto hacía ya una semana, Akane había empezado a sentir la misma inquietud que había tenido las dos navidades anteriores.

Era como si algo dentro de ella la estuviera avisando de que Ranma iba a desaparecer. Casi siempre apretaba los ojos y se negaba a hacer caso a esa sensación pero… esta volvía aún con más fuerza.

Ranma llegaba cada día más tarde, se saltaba las cenas y caía tan agotado en su futón que ya no iba a su cuarto para que durmieran juntos. Estaba empezando a echarle de menos y no se había ido a ningún sitio. Así que, justamente por eso, Akane comenzaba a sentirse algo tonta.

Regresó al comedor y se dejó caer entre sus hermanas. Ambas veían la televisión alrededor de la mesita baja; Kasumi doblaba delicadamente la ropa recién recogida y Nabiki se acariciaba los cabellos de forma distraída. Aunque ambas la miraron cuando ella se sentó en su sitio.

—¿Otra vez llegando tarde? —preguntó Nabiki y Kasumi alzó el rostro para mirarla—. Me pregunto qué estará tramando…

—Nabiki… —La mayor habló tan suavemente que apenas sonó a reproche, pero Akane se irguió a la defensiva.

—¿Qué insinúas? —quiso saber, y Nabiki simplemente sonrió hundiendo sus dedos en su corta melena para estirarla y dejarla caer cada pocos segundos—. Ranma no está tramando nada, solo está en el club de baloncesto.

—Eso está bien —comentó Kasumi con una sonrisa, pero Nabiki chasqueó la lengua.

—¿No me dirás que tú te crees eso?

—Eso es lo que Ranma dice y sí, le creo.

Akane frunció aún más el ceño, desafiante hasta que su hermana le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Vale, como quieras… —Pareció que se daba por vencida, pero al final añadió—. Claro que si mi novio tuviera a tantas chicas, _prometidas _ o no, tras de él… yo me preocuparía si de pronto empezara a actuar extraño.

—Nabiki, no seas mala —La censuró Kasumi dejando a un lado la ropa para apoyar sus manos en el regazo. Una ligerísima arruga apareció en su frente—. Ranma ya se ha decidido por Akane, no tiene caso seguir recordando a esas otras chicas —La arruguita desapareció con una nueva sonrisa que dirigió a la pequeña—. He estado pensando en cómo quiero que sea la foto navideña de este año. Deberíamos ponernos todos frente al árbol y me gustaría que Ranma y tú os colocarais en el centro.

Akane sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, claro… como quieras.

—Y pienso que sería genial si en el momento de tomar la foto, os dierais un beso.

Nabiki se echó a reír ante la expresión de incredulidad de la pequeña al oír eso último. El rostro se le puso rojo de golpe.

—¡Kasumi! —exclamó, avergonzada—. ¡No, no haremos eso! ¡¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?!

—Sería muy romántico —respondió la otra con sencillez.

Akane se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece.

La mediana alargó la risa hasta convertirla en un suspiro. Después, risueña, apoyó los codos en la madera y miró a ambas.

—Kasumi, si yo fuera tú desistiría en mi empeño de ver a ese par de tontos en actitud romántica —Le aconsejó y sacó la lengua—. ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera os habéis animado a besaros aun estando solos!

—Nabiki…

—¡Son como dos niños de cinco años jugando a los papás y a las mamás!

—No tienes la menor idea de…

—¿Ranma ya te ha dicho que te quiere, Akane?

La pequeña enmudeció. Y bajó los ojos.

—¡Oh, Nabiki! ¡Vamos! ¡Por supuesto que Ranma le habrá dicho que la quiere a estas alturas!

Sintió que los pómulos se le encendían y que por más que quería levantar la mirada y disimular ante ellas, no era capaz de hacerlo. Por eso el silencio se alargó y eso, como casi siempre, solo hizo que empeorar las cosas.

—¿Akane? —La voz trémula de Kasumi hizo que le saltara el corazón—. Ranma ya te ha dicho que te quiere… ¿verdad?

Se atrevió a buscar el rostro de su hermana mayor pero se estremeció al distinguir verdadera inquietud en él. Apretó las manos contra el suelo para que ellas no vieran que le temblaban de los nervios.

—Ah… bueno, e-en… en realidad… él… aún…

—¡Ja! —Nabiki se carcajeó—. ¡Lo sabía!

Akane meneó la cara con vehemencia.

—¡Pero yo sé que sí me quiere! —Afirmó rotunda—. Es un bobo que se atraganta con sus propias palabras, por eso no lo dice. Pero sé que lo siente.

De nuevo cayó el silencio entre las tres hermanas. Kasumi había bajado el rostro, incómoda, y repasaba una vez más las prendas ya dobladas, alisando unas arugas que nadie más que ella veía.

Nabiki, menos pudorosa y algo más práctica, alargó la mano para agarrar el mando de la televisión y se puso a recorrer los distintos canales.

—Esperemos que tengas razón —murmuró sin más—. Y que no pase como las navidades anteriores.

Akane, agobiada por los nervios y por ese mal presentimiento que ya tenía, no fue capaz de oír más. Se levantó y salió del comedor a toda prisa. Fue directa a la cocina, pero Ranma ya no estaba.

Debía estar en el baño. Y de ahí se iría directo a dormir.

_No puedo molestarle, parecía muy cansado_ se dijo.

_¡Ahhh! ¡Pero, ¿qué demonios será lo que anda haciendo ese tonto?!_

¿Y por qué no se lo decía a las claras?

La mente de Akane, alterada, comenzó a elucubrar peligrosas ideas según daba vueltas por la cocina. Su respiración se fue agitando y sus ojos parpadeaban sin parar.

¿Sería posible que Ranma estuviera por ahí con…? ¡¿Con quién?!

¡¿Con Ukyo, con Shampoo, con Kodachi…?!

Pero no tenía sentido, ¿por qué? Justamente ahora…

Akane ahogó un gemido y se dejó caer sobre la silla. No, no podía desconfiar de él tan solo porque estuviera volviendo algo tarde y por dos comentarios malintencionados de su hermana, cuyo pasatiempo favorito era, justamente, meterse con ellos dos.

Sin embargo… Era verdad que Ranma no le había dicho que la quería, aunque ella sí se lo había dicho a él. Y era cierto que… estaba actuando muy raro. Como aquella conversación que tuvieron la última noche que durmieron juntos.

¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?

Algo sobre que no era suficiente… que ella merecía más o… ¿Era eso? ¿Ese bobo realmente creía que no era suficiente para ella? Pero, ¡¿Por qué pensaría algo así?!

Quizás… era su culpa. Puede que ella le hubiese presionado demasiado para que pasaran una navidad especial juntos y él se había agobiado. ¿Había estado muy pesada? ¡Oh, sí! Ahora qué lo pensaba llevaba semanas hablándole de eso, recordándole que quería que estuvieran juntos en Nochebuena, incluso le contó esa historia sobre sus padres y la bola de nieve pero… ¡No lo hizo con esa intención!

—¡No, no, no! —Jadeó Akane echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

¿Y si le había presionado tanto que por eso Ranma se escabullía todas las tardes? Puede que estuviera intentando distanciarse de ella, ¿por eso ya no iba a su cuarto…? ¿Podría ser que en verdad estuviera pensando en desaparecer de nuevo en Navidad?

—¡No! —exclamó la chica y golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

Respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza como si hablara con alguien más.

—No… debo pensar así. Esas ideas son del pasado. Ahora todo es distinto —Se repitió. Se puso en pie de nuevo y respiró una vez más—. Ranma no va a desaparecer. ¡Estoy convencida! Pasaremos juntos ese día, celebraremos juntos la Nochebuena y todo estará bien.

. Tengo que tener confianza.

Ella lo sabía. ¡Las palabras no eran tan importantes! Sabía lo que había en el corazón de Ranma; no necesitaba una bola de nieve ni ninguna otra cosa para saber cuáles eran sus auténticos sentimientos.

.

.

.

Y a pesar de confiar en su prometido, Akane solo logró respirar con verdadero alivio cuando, el día de Nochebuena, salió al patio del instituto y se encontró con Ranma esperándola en la puerta.

Llevaba todo el día aturdida por los nervios, pero cuando le vio allí plantado tendiéndole la mano para que volvieran juntos a casa, su corazón se apaciguó por fin. Sintió tal alegría que incluso pensó que se echaría a llorar, pero se contuvo.

Cuando llegaron al dojo, Kasumi ya estaba en la cocina atareada con la preparación de la cena. Había ya un cierto olorcillo flotando por la casa que hacía rugir el estómago; a pesar de lo cual, la chica les informó que había enviado al resto de la familia a la tienda a comprar todo lo que les faltaba.

—¿Por qué no vais decorando vosotros el árbol? —Les propuso la mayor.

Akane asintió encantada.

Mientras ella y Ranma rebuscaban los adornos en el trastero y después los llevaban al comedor donde se erigía el árbol, creyó flotar de dicha. Y sus anteriores y funestas preocupaciones se desvanecieron de su mente con tal facilidad que le hizo incluso gracia haberse puesto tan nerviosa.

Pero, de pronto, sonó el teléfono.

Akane no sabría decir por qué fue pero… nada más oírlo, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Ranma se paró a mitad del pasillo y como era quien estaba más cerca, dejó en el suelo la caja que llevaba y respondió. Casi al instante se puso rígido, y aunque trató de disimular su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal.

La chica se acercó un poco, pero solo alcanzó a entender las últimas frases.

—¿Y es necesario que vaya? ¿De verdad? —Ranma se encorvó y resopló—. Pero, tú me dijiste que no sería… —Asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno… Pero será rápido, ¿verdad? ¿Lo prometes? —Volvió a cabecear como si su interlocutor le estuviera viendo—. Vale, voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y al girarse pegó un saltito al toparse con su prometida tan cerca de él.

—¿Te vas… ahora?

—Eh… sí —respondió, rascándose la cabeza—. Es que… verás, en el club de baloncesto me han… me necesitan para… —Levantó las manos y añadió a toda prisa—. ¡Oh, pero solo será un momento! Estaré de vuelta en menos de una hora.

—Pero… dijiste que estarías aquí todo el día…

—¡Lo sé! Eso pensaba yo…

—Tenemos que decorar el árbol.

—Puedes ir haciéndolo tú y cuando vuelva, ya lo arreglaré —Akane le fulminó con la mirada ante ese comentario, pero Ranma empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Lo siento, de verdad, pero es muy importante que…

La chica le enganchó de la manga y tiró de ella. Le miró muy seria.

—Por favor, no vayas… —Le pidió. El presentimiento le estaba estrangulando la voz—. ¡Seguro que alguien más puede hacer lo que sea!

—Es que… es que… solo yo puedo… —Ranma se soltó y retrocedió otro paso—. De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme. Estaré aquí antes de que…

—Está bien —Akane retiró la mano que había quedado en el aire después de que él se soltara. También apartó los ojos—. Haz lo que quieras —Entonces se dio la vuelta—. _No importa._

—Akane…

Pero la chica se inclinó y cogió la caja que él había soltado. Pasó por delante de él y se alejó, sin detenerse un momento aunque él repitió su nombre. Se metió en el comedor y cerró las puertas tras ella.

Apretó la caja con fuerza contra sí hasta que oyó como su prometido se calzaba, se ponía el abrigo, abría la puerta y después la cerraba. Se había ido de verdad.

Desaparecía una vez más.

_¡Ranma eres un completo idiota!_

La chica, enfadada, tiró la caja al suelo. Salió del comedor, cruzó el pasillo, se dirigió como un tornado furioso a la cocina asustando a la pobre Kasumi que dio un brinco junto a los fuegos. Con la misma furia, abrió la nevera, cogió una bolsita decorada y cerrada con un lazo y la estrujó con sus manos para después tirarla a la basura.

—¡Akane, ¿qué haces?!

Entonces y gracias al grito de su hermana, la pequeña Tendo volvió en sí y miró hacia abajo.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Pero, ¿qué he hecho?!_

Kasumi se asomó al cubo.

—¿Qué era eso?

—¡Ahh! —Akane soltó un grito de frustración y la otra volvió a saltar—. Kasumi, tengo que salir.

—¡¿Ahora?! Pero… ¿y el árbol?

—Lo decoraré más tarde.

Akane salió de la cocina sin dar más explicaciones y corrió a calzarse y a ponerse su abrigo.

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —Quiso saber Kasumi, siguiéndola hasta la entrada.

—Voy a… a… ¡Contar cuántos árboles hay de aquí al instituto! —Respondió, colocándose el abrigo a toda prisa—. ¡Adiós!

Y salió corriendo.

—¿Los árboles que hay…? —Kasumi sacudió la cabeza y sin más, decidió volver a su querida cocina y no pensar más que en terminar la deliciosa cena que estaba preparando—.Vaya dos…

.

.

.

—_Academia Dupain—_

Akane suspiró bajando la mirada justo antes de empujar la puerta de cristal donde estaban grabadas esas dos palabras en un bonito tono dorado.

Al otro lado le esperaba el más intenso y dulce olor a canela, crema, caramelo y cualquier otra esencia conocida que haga que la boca salive anticipando el exquisito sabor y el estómago ruja ansioso.

Rápidamente se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda. En el interior de la academia había una temperatura superior al exterior debido a los hornos y al resto de electrodomésticos en funcionamiento. Atravesó con velocidad el vestíbulo decorado con elegantes adornos navideños y fue al aula. Antes de cruzar las puertas batientes asomó los ojos a través del ojo de buey de la puerta y observó el interior.

Había bastantes puestos vacíos; lógicamente, era Nochebuena y la mayoría de estudiantes estaban en sus hogares preparándose para la gran cena. Vio a un par de mujeres mayores a las que ya conocía, charlando entre sí mientras batían algo en sendos cuencos. La profesora, una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos celestes se paseaba por la sala observándolas y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Akane volvió a suspirar y entró.

La joven mujer se volvió al instante e hizo una fugaz mueca de sorpresa al verla, aunque rápidamente sonrió.

—¡_Bounjour_ Akane! —La saludó. La chica se acercó respondiendo al saludo con un débil gesto de cabeza—. ¡Feliz Nochebuena! No esperaba verte hoy por aquí.

—Ya… lo sé.

—¿Ha habido algún problema con el pastel?

Se le vino a la mente, igual que lo había hecho durante todo su acelerado paseo hasta allí, la imagen de la bonita bolsa decorada aplastada en el cubo de basura. Sus pómulos de enrojecieron por la vergüenza.

—Sí, un pequeño problema…

La mujer parpadeó, confusa.

—Pero si el que hiciste hace dos días estaba muy bien, Akane.

La joven sonrió más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Sí, ciertamente el último pastel que había cocinado con ayuda de la profesora Dupain estaba un poco mejor que los anteriores; era comestible. Aunque la decoración dejaba mucho que desear, pues la había aplicado sin esperar a que el pastel se enfriara y acabó por derretirse. Además, no estaba muy segura de que la crema fuera aguantar sin ponerse mala.

—Me gustaría hacer un último intento, si es posible —pidió Akane—. Aunque… supongo que usted querrá irse a casa con su familia pronto, ¿no es cierto?

La profesora la observó con sus redondeados ojos muy abiertos hasta que una amplia y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Creo que nos da tiempo a preparar uno más!

—¿Está segura? Su familia…

—Mi marido —Y Akane se sorprendió al ver como su rostro se ruborizaba al tiempo que se tocaba su fino anillo de casada con la otra mano—; me esperará el tiempo que haga falta. Así que no te preocupes.

Akane sonrió y, dispuesta, agarró uno de los delantales del perchero.

.

.

.

Por desgracia, dos horas más tarde, Akane estaba más frustrada que cuando Ranma abandonó la casa para salir corriendo sin dar casi explicaciones. De hecho, apenas si había pensado otra cosa más que en él mientras batía, horneaba y decoraba.

Quizás por eso aquel pastel era el peor de todos cuantos había preparado con diferencia.

Levantó los ojos hacia su profesora esperando, tal vez, que la mujer le sonriera y le dijera que en realidad no estaba tan mal. Pero se encontró con una expresión vacilante, temerosa a decir la verdad.

Akane gimió con frustración.

—¡Es horrible!

—Bueno, querida… es…

—¡Es repugnante! —Su profesora abrió la boca para negar tal afirmación pero el olor que despedía el pastel la hizo enmudecer. Akane cogió la bandeja y tiró su contenido a la basura. Resopló y se quitó el delantal meneando la cabeza—. Soy una negada para la cocina, nunca mejoraré.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Has mejorado mucho desde que empezaste a venir aquí…

—¡No, soy demasiado torpe!

—¡Bobadas! Yo era mucho más torpe que tú a tu edad —Soltó una risita nostálgica y alzó los dedos al tiempo que enumeraba—. Me tropezaba continuamente, se me caía todo de las manos, balbuceaba como una tonta si el chico que me gustaba me hablaba…

—¡Esto es un desastre! ¡He arruinado todo!

Se dejó caer sobre la encimera con los puños por delante de la cabeza y la joven profesora dio un respingo. Sonrió, no obstante, al observarla y tomó asiento en un taburete frente a ella.

—A ver, cuéntame, ¿para quién era el pastel?

Akane clavó la barbilla en la encimera.

—Para mi… prometido.

—¡¿Prometido?! ¡Cielos! ¡¿A tu edad?! —Se llevó una mano a la boca y frunciendo el ceño, preguntó—. ¿Es eso normal aquí, en Japón?

—No, no lo es —Akane agitó una mano—. Hace tres años mi padre y un amigo suyo de juventud decidieron que Ranma y yo debíamos casarnos algún día para encargarnos juntos del dojo de mi familia —explicó a toda velocidad. Se irguió, estirándose sobre su asiento al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior—. Esta va a ser la tercera navidad que pasemos juntos. Las dos anteriores fueron un poco… desastrosas y yo quería que está fuera especial, porque al fin Ranma y yo estamos… estamos…

—¿Enamorados? —La profesora sonreía como una niña de catorce años ilusionada. Akane realizó un gesto ambiguo con la cabeza debido a la vergüenza.

—Antes, Ranma siempre se burlaba de mí por cualquier cosa; mi aspecto, mi carácter… ¡Y especialmente porque soy pésima cocinando! —Le contó, alzando el tono de voz—. Quería preparar este pastel para demostrarle que sí soy capaz de preparar algo bueno.

. Antes me enfurecía cuando me decía esas cosas, aunque podía soportarlo pero… Ahora que estamos… estamos…

—Enamorados —recitó la otra, esta vez alzando un dedo con confianza.

—Me preocupa que pueda llegar a pensar esas cosas de mí en serio y… me deje.

Akane bajó la mirada hundiendo los hombros. ¡Sí, lo admitía! Estaba asustada… Siempre fue un poco insegura y pensaba que si Ranma y ella lograban dar un paso más en su relación, por fin se desharía de esos temores estúpidos; pero para su sorpresa parecía que estos crecían a cada segundo que pasaban.

La profesora la observó preocupada.

—Me prometió que hoy pasaríamos juntos el día, decorando el árbol y eso… Pero se ha marchado poniendo excusas y… y no sé qué pensar. ¡¿Y si le he presionado tanto con este día que ha salido huyendo?! —Sacudió la cabeza apretando los ojos—. ¿Y si… se ha dado cuenta de que no soy la novia que esperaba y por eso se ha ido?

La mujer apretó los labios mirando a su alumna. Pensativa, se colocó un rebelde mechón de cabello que había escapado de una de sus coletas y apoyó un codo sobre la encimera.

—Tú conoces bien a ese chico, ¿no es cierto? ¿Crees, de verdad, que él haría algo así?

Akane parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—Por eso he venido a preparar otro pastel para regalárselo, pero… —Se pasó una mano por la nariz y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, tú sabes que sí volverá para estar contigo —La profesora la sonrió con ternura y le puso una mano sobre la suya.

—Pero… ¿y si al final no vuelve?

—Akane —La llamó con suavidad—. Lo cierto es que en el amor no hay nada seguro. ¡Es así! Hay que confiar, ciegamente, la mayoría de las veces —La mujer volvió a tocarse el anillo, distraída—. Incluso si hay momentos en que estas sola o cuando todo parece perdido y piensas en resignarte; es una cuestión de fe. Y eso da miedo pero… ¿Tú confías en tu prometido?

—Sí…

—Pues por ahora, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer —Le respondió. Y sonrió, poniéndose en pie —. ¡Ah! Y… —Cruzó la sala hasta una de las neveras y sacó algo envuelto en una bonita bolsa con arreglos navideños—; llevarle este pastel de navidad.

Akane hizo una mueca.

—Pero no lo he preparado yo…

—Este no, pero has preparado cientos estas últimas semanas y eso tiene mucho valor —Terminó de decorarlo con un bonito lazo para cerrar la bolsa y lo colocó frente a la chica—. Los regalos no son lo que hace importante una fecha. Ni siquiera importa que no sea el momento más especial de vuestras vidas; lo que cuenta es crear un recuerdo bonito con la persona que amas.

. Así que llévatelo, busca a tu prometido y comer juntos el pastel. ¡Y cuando tengas mi edad y sea vuestra décima o quinceava navidad juntos seguro que os acordáis de ese momento! Y no de quién preparó el pastel.

Akane sintió un molesto picor en sus ojos, pero apretó los párpados y se obligó a sonreír. Se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia antes de tomar la bolsa.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Dupain sensei.

La mujer también se puso en pie, algo ruborizada y agradeció el gesto.

—¡De nada, Akane! —Le guiñó un ojo—. Y si sigues asistiendo a mis clases, puedes llamarme _Marinette_.

Akane asintió, feliz y se despidió con la mano antes de salir.

Regresó a casa mucho más animada. Las palabras de su profesora le habían quitado un gran peso de encima, tanto así que casi le parecía flotar por la calle. Se dijo que había sido una exagerada al aplastar el otro pastel en un arrebato, pero quizás había sido mejor así; seguro que el pastel de la profesora estaría muchísimo más rico.

¡Tenía razón! No importaba quién lo hubiera cocinado.

Lo importante es que Ranma volvería a casa (si es que no estaba allí ya esperándola), se sentarían juntos a degustar la deliciosa cena de Nochebuena que Kasumi prepararía, decorarían el árbol y después, se escabullirían a algún lugar seguro para comer juntos el pastel. Y ese sería un bonito recuerdo. Todavía podía tener la navidad especial que quería.

Porque solo necesitaba estar con Ranma para conseguirlo.

Akane llegó al dojo silbando, feliz e ingresó a la casa pensando ya en posibles escondites para el pastel cuando se encontró con que el vestíbulo estaba lleno de zapatos. Había de decenas desparramados en el diminuto espacio y eso significaba…

_Oh no…_ Apretó la bolsa contra sí mientras meneaba la cabeza una y otra vez. _No, no, no, por favor… no_. Caminó, sigilosa, por el pasillo y cuando llegó ante las puertas del comedor oyó el jaleo de voces y risas que salía de su interior._ No me digas que son…_

Asomó un ojo por una finísima rendija de las puertas y lo vio.

_Visitas…_

Y no cualquier visita… En su salón estaba la corte al completo de locos y locas acosadoras de Nerima. Las prometidas de Ranma, Kuno, Ryoga, gente del instituto Furinkan e incluso rivales a los que ella y su prometido se habían enfrentado alguna vez. ¡Si casi parecía que todas las personas que conocían en el mundo estaban embutidas en su comedor! Parapetadas unas contra otras, en torno a la diminuta mesa del centro o apiñados en las esquinas.

Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi, por supuesto, vestidas con sus mejores galas y embellecidas como nunca antes las había visto estaban, de hecho, en primera fila. Akane tuvo que agacharse de golpe cuando le pareció que las tres giraban, a la vez y con un rápido movimiento, las cabezas hacia la puerta.

_Sabía que no podríamos tener una nochebuena tranquila. ¡Lo sabía!_

Resoplando, gateó de vuelta a la entrada sin hacer ruido y justo cuando se levantaba, el teléfono que tenían cerca de la puerta sonó. Akane contestó lo más rápido posible para que nadie más lo oyera.

—¿Diga?

—¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Es la casa de Ranma Saotome?

—Eh… sí. Pero él… creo que no está —respondió Akane, cayendo en la cuenta justo en ese momento en que no había visto sus zapatos en la entrada.

—¿Eres su prometida?

—Sí, soy Akane.

—Ranma ha tenido un accidente —Aquella primera frase le golpeó tan fuerte que se quedó sin aire—. Estaba ayudándome a colocar unas luces y… ¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí?

—Ah… sí —La chica volvió en sí, agarrando con más fuerza el auricular—. ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!

—Necesita que alguien venga a buscarle ahora mismo.

—¡¿Dónde se encuentra?!

El hombre que hablaba al otro lado de la vía telefónica con voz ronca y de forma atropellada le dio una dirección y en cuanto la chica la oyó, dejó caer el teléfono y salió corriendo de la casa.

El corazón le martilleaba con perturbadora fuerza, pero ella apenas era consciente. Se dejó la puerta de la calle abierta y el auricular del teléfono balanceándose en el aire mientras el hombre, al otro lado, seguía hablando…

—¡Oiga! ¡Señorita! Su prometido está bien. ¿Me oye? ¡Está perfectamente! Solo necesita a alguien que le venga a buscar… ¿Hola? ¡Cielos, creo que no me ha entendido bien!

.

.

.

Akane corrió más rápido que en toda su vida.

Salió tan apresurada que olvidó dejar el pastel en la nevera y lo llevó, pegado a su pecho, mientras corría a través de la ciudad rumbo al lugar donde Ranma se encontraba. Fue una suerte que no tropezara, pues se habría ido de cara contra el duro y frío suelo.

Cielos, sí que hacía frío.

Las temperaturas habían caído en picado con las últimas luces del día. Las farolas mostraban un resplandor fantasmagórico y se reflejaban en el vaho que escapaba de los labios entreabiertos de la chica que jadeaba de vez en cuando. Ella corría a menudo y esa carrera improvisada no debía hacérsele tan dura, pero Akane estaba muerta de miedo.

La angustia le agarrotaba la espalda, el abdomen y no podía acompasar su respiración así que parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Pero por supuesto no lo hizo, aguantó resoplando hasta llegar a la plaza que aquel hombre del teléfono le había indicado.

Se encontró con un lugar solitario y oscuro. Se detuvo en el centro, doblada por las costillas y mirando a su alrededor intentando no ahogarse. No vio a nadie y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

—¡Ranma! —Le llamó a media voz. Se forzó a respirar más despacio, a ignorar los pinchazos en el pecho y volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza—. ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma, ¿Estás aquí?!

Nadie respondió y las rodillas le temblaron.

¿Y si era una trampa para sacarla de casa? Alguna de las otras prometidas del chico podría haberle pedido a alguien que hiciera esa llamada para obligarla a ir allí. Pero, si así era, ¿dónde estaba ese tonto y por qué no había vuelto a casa?

—¡Raaaanmaaaaaa!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y sintió que se tambaleaba de nuevo. Hacía un frío terrible a su alrededor, tiritó encorvándose y clavó los ojos en el suelo sin saber qué pensar.

—Ranma… ¿dónde estás?

Sentía el llanto precipitándose sobre ella; estaba tan confusa que empezó a sentirse una tonta y eso le dio aún más ganas de llorar.

Entonces, oyó unos pasos a su espalda y se giró a toda velocidad. Sus pies resbalaron debido a que el parte del suelo estaba algo congelado y estuvo a punto caer hacia atrás; por suerte, alguien más rápido la enganchó de los codos y logró estabilizarla. Akane apretó los párpados para soportar la caída y al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con un rostro, ligeramente enrojecido por el frío, pero conocido.

—¡Cuidado, Akane! Si es que eres más torpe…

La chica parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Ranma? —murmuró. Le miró de arriba abajo y le encontró perfectamente bien; no vio heridas, sangre, ni un mísero rasguño. Solo su expresión ligeramente ofuscada de cada vez que ella estaba a punto de hacerse daño—. Pero… estás bien…

—¿Y no debería estarlo?

—Pero… —Akane sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Y tu accidente?

—¿Qué accidente?

—¡Me dijeron que habías sufrido un accidente!

El chico apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que farfullaba algo para sí. Akane no lo entendió, pero rápidamente se recompuso y fue ella quien le agarró de un brazo para que no se escapara de nuevo.

—¡Entonces, ¿no te ha pasado nada?!

—No, nada. Ningún accidente… —respondió él y resopló—. Le pedí a alguien que te llamara y te citara aquí, pero ¡no tenía ni idea de que te diría algo así! ¡Te lo prometo! —Añadió a toda prisa, conociendo lo rápidamente que la preocupación de su prometida podía volverse ira.

—¿Y para qué querías que viniera aquí? ¡Ranma, tú…!

El chico dio un respingo con una sonrisa, excitada.

—¡Ya casi es la hora! —Cogió a su prometida por los hombros y la hizo darse la vuelta—. ¡Fíjate bien!

—¡¿Qué me fije en qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¡Shhh! Observa.

Y Akane observó la oscuridad que se amontonaba al otro extremo de la plaza con una mueca de fastidio. Unos pocos segundos más tarde se oyó un chasquido y de pronto, todos los árboles que adornaban los espacios ajardinados de la plaza se iluminaron a la vez. Las ramas, los troncos desde la tierra se iluminaron con cientos de lucecitas de un color azul mágico que resplandeció en medio de la noche.

Akane ahogó una exclamación. Sus ojos se espatarraron, anonadados.

Después, más luces de una tonalidad blanca prendieron formando una serie de arcos colocados en los cuatro accesos de la plaza y de ellos partieron unas tiras de luz que cruzaron el cielo negro hasta unirse, como los cabos de un navío en lo más alto. Y lo más alto era la cúspide de una enorme bola de nieve situada en el centro de la plaza, hecha con luces de todos los colores posibles de imaginar y con un muñeco de nieve en su interior, también furiosamente iluminado.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Ranma, de pronto a su lado. Akane asintió con la cabeza sin poder dejar de mirar las luces. Era lo más bonito que nunca había visto, el mejor espectáculo navideño que recordaba—. ¡Bien! ¿Y sabes? Yo he ayudado a montarlo.

Akane frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tú has…? ¿Esto era lo que hacías todos los días después de clase? ¡Me engañaste con lo del club de baloncesto!

—Bueno, sí… ¡Pero porque esto iba a ser una sorpresa!

—No entiendo nada —reconoció la chica llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es que tú has acabado montando las luces de navidad de la ciudad?

Ranma suspiró y se tomó unos instantes para pensar. Echó un último vistazo al bello alumbrado y después miró a su prometida con seriedad.

—Es que quería que tú pudieras verlas… en Nochebuena —respondió con cierta vacilación—. Pero el ayuntamiento no tiene dinero para pagar a los trabajadores y por eso dijeron que no habría luces. ¡No podía consentirlo! Así que me presenté voluntario para…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué querías que yo las viera…?

Ranma resopló.

—Cuando me contaste esa historia sobre tus padres, la bola de nieve y la cita en Nochebuena, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de nada sobre lo que se hace en pareja en Navidad —reconoció muy a su pesar—. No soy romántico, y tampoco sé mucho de tradiciones… ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el muérdago! Y pensé que te decepcionaría…

—¡Oh, Ranma! Yo no te conté esa historia porque quisiera…

—¡Soy un desastre de novio, Akane! —Se quejó, con el rostro más encendido que antes—. Cuando quise arreglar las cosas era tarde; los restaurantes estaban llenos, los precios habían subido y no tenía ni idea de qué regalarte… Pero, pensé que si te traía para que viéramos juntos las luces de navidad, los dos solos, al menos eso te haría… un poco feliz.

. ¡Pero cuando llego aquí, van y me dicen que no habrá luces tampoco! Creí que no tendría nada para ti… Por eso me presenté para ayudarles y hemos trabajado muy duro hasta conseguirlo.

Akane volvió a mirar esa espectacular iluminación. No lograba imaginar cuántas horas de trabajo eran necesarias para crear algo tan hermoso. Ahora entendía que Ranma llegara tan cansado todos los días; y ella, como siempre, pensando mal, desconfiando y quejándose de que no fuera a dormir con ella.

Ella sí que era un desastre de novia. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de prepararle un pastel en condiciones.

—Siento haber desaparecido esta tarde —añadió Ranma, al ver que la chica no reaccionaba—. Se suponía que hoy no me necesitarían… El caso es que ya estaba todo listo.

—¿Y por qué te han llamado?

Ranma sonrió.

—Al final, entre todos los trabajadores reunieron algo de dinero y quisieron dármelo como regalo de navidad —Le explicó con alegría—. Dijeron que con todo lo que me había esforzado me merecía algo a cambio.

—Eso es genial —respondió ella, todavía un poco avergonzada—. Pero… Si solo era eso, ¿por qué no volviste a casa enseguida?

—Porque ahora que por fin tenía algo más de dinero, me fui a comprar tu regalo.

—¿Qué?

El chico se sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel dorado y se la ofreció con una gran sonrisa. Akane la miró, sin parpadear y sin atreverse a cogerla. No podía creerlo. Además de las luces, Ranma le había comprado un regalo…

_Y yo…_

Aún tenía en sus manos el pastel. El pastel que no había hecho ella misma… Bajó la cabeza cuando notó que los ojos se le humedecían. Ranma inclinó el rostro para mirarla.

—¿Akane? ¿Qué…?

La chica gimoteó sin poder controlarlo y le tendió la bolsa.

—Este es tu regalo —Le dijo. Ranma parpadeó y cogió la bolsa—. Es un pastel de Navidad —La expresión del chico se congeló, y por eso Akane añadió—. No lo he preparado yo, tranquilo.

Ranma soltó una risita, tratando de relajar los nervios y echó un vistazo dentro de la bolsa. Milagrosamente, el pastel seguía en perfectas condiciones dentro de su envase de plástico. La nata no se había desecho, las fresas seguían erguidas en sus lugares rodeando el centro y la plaquita hecha de chocolate no se había partido. En ella podía leerse con bonitas letras _Feliz Navidad_. Incluso tenía un diminuto Papá Noel de chucherías. A Ranma le rugió el estómago solo con verlo.

—¡Es genial, Akane! ¡Gracias! —Pero la chica siguió con la cabeza baja—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo he hecho yo —repitió, melancólica. Se sorbió la nariz, pero siguió sin levantar la cara—. Llevo un mes dando clases particulares en una academia de repostería con una profesora francesa muy buena y he preparado decenas de pasteles; pero todos eran horribles.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él, realmente impresionado.

—Hoy he hecho el último intento y ha sido otro fracaso —continuó ella. Las lágrimas ardían sobre sus mejillas congeladas al caer rodando por su rostro—. Por eso la profesora me ha dado este. Seguro que está delicioso… porque no lo he hecho yo.

—Bueno…

Akane le miró, pasándose la manga por la cara.

—Yo no he sido capaz de hacerte ni un estúpido pastel… ¡Quizás nunca sea capaz de hacer nada comestible para ti! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Yo soy el desastre, no tú!

La joven sollozó llevándose las manos a la cara.

—No has debido gastar tu dinero en regalarme nada —dijo después—. Al final y cabo, yo solo quería…

Solo quería que ambos pasaran un rato a solas esa noche. Pero entonces recordó que su casa, como siempre, estaba repleta de personas ruidosas que se encargarían de separarles en cuanto llegaran allí.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Akane levantó los ojos llorosos y se dio cuenta de que Ranma seguía con su regalo en la mano, dirigido a ella. Su expresión seguía siendo la misma, salvo porque parecía un poco más triste.

—¿No vas a aceptarlo, entonces? —preguntó y retiró la mano, arrugando la nariz—. ¡Con lo que me ha costado dar con él!

. Cuando me han dado el dinero pensé que me sería más fácil encontrar algo que regalarte. Pero, qué va. He pasado toda la tarde dando vueltas por las tiendas y sin saber qué comprar. ¡No tenía ni idea! Jamás podría encontrar un regalo tan especial como la bola de nieve de tu padre… ¡Qué sé yo de romances! O de cómo expresar mis sentimientos… siempre he sido muy malo en eso.

. Pero entonces recordé que sí conocía una historia que hablaba sobre ese tipo de cosas; solo una.

Cogió la muñeca de la chica y le puso la cajita en la mano.

—Cuando era niño, mi padre a veces me dejaba al cuidado de una anciana si es que él tenía que huir para ocultarse de alguien con quien tuviera asuntos pendientes. Y esa mujer solía contarme viejas historias de todo tipo —Le explicó él—. Me habló de un hombrecillo que vive en la luna y que se dedica a unir a las personas a través de un cordón rojo…

—Hilo.

—¿Eh?

—Es hilo rojo, no cordón.

Ranma sonrió.

—¿También conoces la historia? —La chica asintió—. Pues claro… ¡En fin! Une a las personas atando a sus dedos meñiques el hilo rojo. A aquellas personas que deben conocerse y estar juntas. Y no importa lo que pase entre ellas a lo largo de su vida… permanecerán unidas porque el hilo no puede romperse.

Akane escuchó con atención sin siquiera parpadear.

—Venga, ábrelo —La animó Ranma después.

Akane suspiró y rasgó el papel dorado con las manos tan congeladas que apenas sentía nada. Abrió la diminuta caja y se encontró con un colgante dorado del que pendía, lo que parecía ser, un diminuto carrete de…

—¿Hilo rojo? —murmuró, sorprendida.

—Sí —asintió él—. En cuanto lo vi, recordé la historia y pensé que era perfecto.

Nuevas lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos color canela de la chica. Por un momento temió no ver nada, pero las lágrimas cayeron y su vista se aclaró.

—Ranma… ¿tú crees que nosotros estamos unidos por un hilo como este?

El rostro del chico volvió a colorearse y tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo… creo… —Las palabras le salían a trompicones. Necesitó tomar una gran cantidad del aire helado que los envolvía para seguir hablando—. Es posible. Es decir… ¡Tú lo dijiste la otra noche! Después de todas las cosas que nos han pasado… ¡Seguimos aquí, juntos! Debe ser por algo —Se atrevió a mirarla—. Ya sé que las cosas no han salido como debían y que esta es nuestra tercera navidad juntos y no la primera pero… ¿Te gusta?

Akane apretó la cajita contra su pecho.

—Me gusta mucho —respondió y el chico sonrió aliviado y feliz.

—A mí me gusta mucho tu regalo —dijo él, levantando la bolsa con el pastel—. Gracias a ti podré comérmelo antes de que mi padre me lo robe.

La chica estuvo a punto de reír ante esa frase. Sacó el colgante de la cajita y se lo tendió al chico.

—¿Me lo pones?

Se dio la vuelta apartando la bufanda y Ranma le colocó el colgante. Akane sonrió cuando vio el pequeño hilo sobre su pecho; puede que ni él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta, pero al final sí que había puesto sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese regalo.

¿Y qué importaba un estúpido pastel? ¿O el resto de personas? Ese momento sí que era especial y Akane jamás lo olvidaría.

Se dio la vuelta sonriente, rozando el colgante con el dedo y abrazó a su prometido con fuerza, inundándose con su calor.

—Te quiero, Ranma —Le dijo, feliz—. Gracias.

El chico la apretó a su vez y tras una pequeñísima vacilación, bajó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Yo también te quiero, Akane.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco maravilloso y sonrió. Abrió los ojos y observó una vez más, conmovida, el bonito espectáculo de luces que les rodeaba. Jamás se habría imaginado una Nochebuena mejor que esa.

—Deberíamos volver a casa y comernos tu pastel —propuso Ranma poco después. La chica se rio ante su más que evidente carita de hambre.

—Si volvemos ahora tendrás que compartirlo con mucha gente…

—¿Eh? Oh, no me digas que…

—Sí. Todos están allí.

Ranma apretó contra sí el pastel, quizás de una manera inconsciente pero claramente no iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara ni una pequeña porción de aquel pastel que Akane le había regalado.

¡Y mucho menos el egoísta de su padre, el oportunista de Ryoga, el pervertido del maestro Happosai o el pesado de Kuno!

—Podríamos comerlo aquí —propuso él—. Mientras vemos las luces un poco más.

—Ah… ¿y no hará demasiado frío?

Ranma sacudió la cabeza como si eso fuera una tontería. Buscó un banco cercano y sacó el pastel del envase. Por suerte, la profesora de Akane había puesto en la bolsa un par de tenedores que usó para hacerlo pedazos. Se sentó y le pasó un tenedor a la chica. Esta, encogida dentro de su abrigo, le miró en absoluta convencida por aquella rocambolesca idea pero, por supuesto, Ranma era un chico de recursos.

Tiró de la mano de su prometida y la hizo sentar sobre sus piernas para rodearla con un brazo. Inmediatamente ambos se sonrojaron, hasta que recordaron que nadie les miraba y se echaron a reír.

Así, rodeados por las luces de la navidad, degustaron el exquisito pastel.

—¡Está buenísimo!

—Sí, es increíble… —Akane sonrió, motivada por lo bien que había salido todo al final y empuño su tenedor con fuerza—. Seguiré practicando y el año que viene comeremos uno que haya hecho yo.

—_Je, je…_ Bueno, pero tampoco te presiones demasiado —Trató de decir Ranma—. Siempre podemos pedirle otro como este a tu profesora…

—¿Es que no crees que en un año entero pueda mejorar y preparar uno tan rico como este? ¡¿Es eso?!

—¿Qué? ¡No, yo no he dicho eso!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Siempre te burlas de mi forma de cocinar!

—¡Pues no sé por qué! Esas comidas tóxicas que preparas no son como para tomar a risa.

—¡Serás…!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué soy?

Y para terminar la conversación, Akane le estampó el trozo de pastel que Ranma tenía en su tenedor en plena cara pero el chico le hizo una mueca.

—¡Esto está tan bueno que me da igual!

.

.

.

—¡Aaargh! —Se quejó Ranma.

Akane, agarrada a su brazo, le miró de reojo y sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Me duele un poco el estómago —dijo él.

_No me extraña_ pensó ella.

Caminaban de vuelta al dojo. Lo hacían despacio, admirando las decoraciones navideñas que veían a través de las ventanas de las casas ahora que sus cuerpos parecían haberse acostumbrado al frío. Pero a medio camino, Ranma empezó a quejarse del estómago.

—No deberías haberte forzado a comerte entero el pastel —opinó ella.

—¡Estaba tan rico!

—Ya, pero podrías haber guardado las sobras para mañana…

—¡Mi padre me las habría quitado de las manos en cuanto llegara!

—¡¿Y qué más da?!

Ranma desvió la mirada.

A él no le daba igual. No solo ese pastel era lo más rico que había probado en mucho tiempo, sino que además… era un regalo de Akane. Le daba igual si ella lo había cocinado o no, para él era como si lo hubiera hecho.

¡Y no iba a dejar que nadie más lo probara!

Siguieron su camino y cuando aún faltaban unos metros para llegar ante el portón del dojo, creyeron ver una lucecita que brillaba ante ellos. Al acercarse más comprobaron que alguien había colgado unas pequeñas luces en lo alto del portón y también una bonita y grande planta de…

—¡Muérdago! —exclamó Ranma olvidándose de sus calambres—. ¡Es que no piensan rendirse nunca!

—Es evidente que no…

Ambos prometidos se asomaron por bordes opuestos del portón y miraron en dirección a la casa. Había demasiado silencio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que había en el interior. Probablemente su familia les habría llevado al dojo o a algún otro sitio para mantenerlos alejados del portón a la espera de que ellos dos cayeran en la trampa del muérdago.

Ambos prometidos llegaron a tal conclusión y cruzaron una mirada.

—Pasa tú primero —indicó Ranma, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Y Akane estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero, pensándoselo mejor, fue hacia el chico y tiró de su mano hasta que los dos estuvieron bajo el portón.

Bajo el _muérdago._

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó él, nervioso.

—Nabiki tiene razón; no nos dejarán en paz hasta que consigan lo que quieren —opinó ella levantando los brazos hacia el cuello de Ranma—. Podemos acabar con esto ahora mismo y pasar en paz el resto de las fiestas.

—¡Pero…! —Él bajó la voz, sabiéndose observado y acercó su cabeza a la de ella—. ¿Estás segura? Deben estar espiándonos en estos momentos…

—Ya, lo imagino.

—¡Puede que incluso tengan cámaras!

—¿Prefieres pasarte lo que queda hasta año nuevo esquivando esas cosas colgadas por toda la casa?

Ranma frunció los labios; desde luego que no quería eso. Y él mejor que nadie sabía que su madre podía ser implacable cuando quería algo.

Así que con el rostro rojo, rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, pegándola más a él. La miró muerto de vergüenza pero Akane le sonrió con la misma dulzura de siempre, igual que cuando estaban solos hasta que a él le dio la sensación de que así era.

El viento rugía y hacía frío, pero sentía la luna resplandeciendo de amor sobre ellos a pesar de que las nubes la ocultaban.

—Feliz Navidad, Ranma —Le susurró.

Él también sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad.

Cerró los ojos y besó a la chica, olvidándose de todos aquellos que los observaban, aunque esperando el estallido de gritos o exclamaciones de triunfo con el que irrumpiría su familia arruinando el momento. Esperó, sí, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Solo oyó el viento que soplaba con fuerza, gélido sobre ellos. Y entonces, notó que algo igual de helado le rozaba la nariz.

—¿Eh? —Miró hacia arriba y vio una ristra de diminutos copos que comenzaban a caer suavemente sobre ellos—. Está…

—¡Está nevando! —exclamó Akane, pegándose más a él con una graciosa expresión de ilusión en su rostro.

_Al final… está nevando en Nerima_ pensó Ranma, impresionado. De un modo fanfarrón se sintió satisfecho por ello, como si también hubiese sido obra suya que aquella fuese a ser una auténtica y blanca navidad.

.

.

.

—Fin—

**.**

**..**

…

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Os deseo una agradable y feliz Nochebuena y una maravillosa Navidad, antes que nada. La paséis en armonía con las personas que más queréis y os deis un buen atracón con todas las cosas ricas que comemos en estas fechas.**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado este relato, sorpresa, de Navidad. Ya sé que tocaba la última parte de "Vivir sin Ti" y que la estabais esperando con muchas ganas pero no pude resistirme a escribir un relato navideño para amenizar estas fechas . ¡Además! Quería que fuera algo bonito y dulce para que todos tomemos fuerzas después de lo que pasó en el relato anterior (no haré spoilers por si alguien aún no lo ha leído). Espero que no os enfadéis mucho y disfrutéis de este relato, prometo volver con el desenlace de "Vivir sin ti" antes de que os deis cuenta.**

**Bueno, me gustaría hacer algunas ****aclaraciones**** sobre este relato.**

—Como podéis ver para este relato, Ranma y Akane han aceptado sus sentimientos y están inmersos en los inicios de una relación más o menos de pareja. No sabría exactamente donde encuadrarlo dentro del manga, porque en él apenas si se hace mención a la navidad una vez, en un capítulo, pero ni siquiera se ve una celebración en el dojo. Los capítulos del anime de navidad son "inventados" aunque a mí me encantan, por eso este relato describe lo que sería la tercera navidad de los protagonistas ^^

—Ni yo sé qué razones pudieron encontrar para creer buena idea contarles a su familia que eran novios oficiales, pero se me ocurrió de pronto que sería divertido ver cómo reaccionaría la familia ante este hecho. Los intentos de Kasumi y Nodoka por participar en sus momentos… ¿íntimos? Me pareció lo más lógico, puesto que las familias han intentado meterse en la relación desde el principio como si tuvieran todo el derecho. Y sinceramente creo que Soun, al ver ahora sí receptiva a su hija, podría empezar a temer lo que ocurriría entre ella y Ranma si en verdad se quedaran a solas, jajaja. ¡Cualquier padre pensaría mal!

—Busqué tradiciones o comidas especiales de la Nochebuena en Japón y realmente allí es la noche de las parejas por excelencia. Quizás pensáis que está muy exagerado pero en una página leí que en verdad muchas personas prefieren quedarse en casa antes que salir a celebrar la nochebuena solos, pues se considera un fracaso no tener una cita esa noche si se es joven O.O

—¿Alguien ha notado la pequeña referencia a otra serie de dibujos, que está muy de moda, en el relato? ¡Lo confieso! He empezado a ver Ladybug y estoy enganchada, jajaja. Y como tenía que aparecer una profesora de repostería no he podido contenerme a ponerle el nombre de la superheroína ^^

—Curiosamente, este fue el primer relato que se me ocurrió hace un año cuando terminé de ver el anime y de leer el manga de Ranma O.O pero no lo escribí, solo anoté el resumen. Desde entonces ha pasado tanto tiempo que lo he cambiado casi todo. Solo tres cosas se han mantenido de la idea original: el título, el regalo de Ranma referenciando la leyenda del hilo rojo y la presencia de mucho, mucho muérdago, jajaja.

—A mí me encantan las bolas de nieve, tengo bastante desperdigadas por mi cuarto aunque ninguna es de navidad, curiosamente.

—Aunque al principio de la historia Ranma recuerda que dijeron que no nevaría ni antes ni después de Navidad, nadie dijo nada que no fuera a nevar durante la Navidad. ^^

**Por último (ya se acaba este rollo) quería dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído, seguido y comentado todas y cada una de mis historias durante este año. Porque fue justo hace un año, la nochebuena del año pasado, cuando colgué los primeros capítulos de "Un prometido de Verdad" en Fanfiction. No estaba pasando por mi mejor momento, quizás por eso me pareció una genial idea colgar una historia en Nochebuena cuando todo el mundo estaría celebrando con su familia y no leyendo por internet.**

**Lo colgué creyendo que nadie lo leería.**

**Sorprendentemente un rato después empezaron a llegar vuestras review y no puedo expresar la inmensa ilusión y emoción que me produjo. ¡De verdad! Creo que fue como si en ese momento algo me dijera que todo lo demás que iba mal en mi vida podía empezar a mejorar. Y gracias a vosotros seguí escribiendo todas estas historias (que no habrían visto la luz sin vuestro apoyo) y empecé a encontrarme mejor. Por eso me hace gracia cuando a veces me dais las gracias por escribir estos fics y pienso: ¿Qué? ¡Si soy yo quien debe daros las gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en este año tan raro y complicado hasta este momento en el que me encuentro mucho mejor!**

**Así que os doy las gracias una vez más. Gracias por todo. Os deseo una estupenda Navidad y que sigamos compartiendo historias el año próximo.**

**¡Besotes y abrazos para todos! Nos vemos en 15 días.**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
